Warblers
by DAM-Feifer
Summary: Kurt Hummel has just transferred to Dalton. He's looking forward to making new friends and hopefully, starting a romance. He came to Dalton to start a new life. However, we all know that it is almost impossible to forget your past. Latest Chapt: October
1. Chapter 1: August

**Disclaimer: We don't own magical Glee **

_We wish we did :D_**  
**

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his curls and smiled. _You're a fool_, he said to himself. It was officially Kurt's first day at Dalton . He hadn't even arrived yet but Blaine was showered and dressed. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning. Kurt wasn't expected until 12 in the afternoon. Blaine smoothed his uniform for what seemed like the billionth time. He looked in the mirror and smiled checking his face for flaws. He glanced at his watch again as if that would make time go faster. His phone rang.

_My heart stops when you look at_ -,

"Hello" He tried his hardest to sound nonchalant. But, secretly his heart nearly jumped out of his chest every time he heard the ringtone. Because it meant that Kurt Hummel wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Blaine, so I'm freaking out. I don't know what to wear!" Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. He was remembering how out of place Kurt looked when he first came to Dalton to be a "spy".

Kurt continued and ignored the fact that Blaine 's laugh still had the ability to make him blush over the phone. "There are so many options. I can't possibly choose one brand over another."

Blaine spoke calmly "Kurt,"

He was breathless. _Oh the way he said his name..._

"Yes?"

"We wear uniforms."

Kurt smiled and took a deep breath. While Blaine couldn't control his laughter, Kurt listened and giggled himself. They said their goodbyes and confirmed they'd see the other later.

* * *

Kurt walked to the front of the new school he just transferred to. Dalton. Kurt felt intimidated by the school. He knew their motto. _Strive for excellence._ He walked through the gigantic red wood doors that looked expertly hand carved with care. Kurt looked at his phone and opened an old text message.  
**  
Courage - Blaine**

Courage?

Having courage was a little easier said then done. Kurt took a deep breathe and exhaled. Kurt walked down the hall and then approached the door with the words "principle office" on it. Kurt put his hand on the door knob and just stood there. He couldn't open the door. Opening the door would legitimize his transfer and future at Dalton . It meant that he was leaving is old life. Kurt wasn't sure he was ready for that. Nevertheless this was a good time to find out.

"Courage." Kurt whispered to himself.

He turned the knob and saw a middle aged man sitting staring at the wall in deep thought. The man turned and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi Kurt. Welcome to Dalton . Take a seat! I am Principle Hawthorne. You may call me Mr. H, Lord, Duke… whatever pleases you." The bald man said.

Kurt timidly walked over to the big desk and took a seat in front of him. Kurt looked at the man feeling as if he were on display in a museum.

"I just wanted to talk about some of the rules and then you can go... You know cavort and frolic. Whatever you boys call it these days." Principle Hawthorne attempted once again to lighten up the conversation

" Ok" Kurt said. His lips barely moved. This humor was something he'd have to get used too.

" Dalton is a very professional place. You are expected to wear uniforms everyday. You are expected to be at breakfast, lunch, and dinner on time. We have a zero bullying tolerance. You are also expected to perform well academically in school. If you fail to meet our standards. You will be put on academic probation. That will prevent you from doing any extra curricular activities. Including choir. No matter how good you are." He said these things as if he were reciting a grocery list. An everyday thing.

"Yes sir," Kurt tapped his fingers on the chair. He wanted to leave already.

"Everything is in order. Here is the map of the school. And this is your class schedule. Oh and this is the room where you are going to stay for the year. "

"Where's W.E.365?"

"That's the West side Ellis room 365"

Kurt smile. He knew that was where Blaine stayed. All juniors were on that side of the campus in different dorms. Blaine would talk about the things that happened there and it sounded pretty fun.

"Thank you sir" Kurt attempted to get his things and leave quickly.

Principle Hawthorne stopped him before he could make a move for the door. 'Hummel"

Kurt froze. "Yes sir?"

Hawthorne looked at him sternly and smiled before he said "Try and behave yourself."

Kurt nodded and bolted for the door.

Something about the principle's smile just freaked him out.

* * *

Kurt walked out of the building and stepped out to the courtyard. It was all grass. Some students were lying trying to soak up the last bit of the summer sun before winter could take away all their sunshine. There was a magnificent fountain in the middle of the court yard. Sitting on one of the many benches was Blaine and another boy.

The boy was talking animatedly and he had his hand on Blaine 's arm. Kurt was taken over by anger when he saw the boys hand on Blaine . Blaine looked annoyed. Blaine was waiting for a call or text from Kurt to know if he had arrived at Dalton yet. Kurt walked up to them and when Blaine saw that Kurt was there he smiled so bright that it made the sun look like a small insignificant light. The boy saw this and glared at Kurt but he didn't notice. The boy who took Kurt's breath away looked excited to see him. Absolutely nothing else mattered.

"Hey! You're here! How you holding up?" Blaine asked enthusiastically pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"Yeah, I know! Its a little bi-" Kurt was cut off by a cough from the boy. Blaine frowned and turned around to look at the other boy.

"What?" Blaine turned his attention away from Kurt for less then a split second.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The boy asked trying to sound sweet and not bitter.

Blaine sighed. If the boy kept pushing him, he wouldn't know what he would do to him if Kurt wasn't there.

"Kurt, Demitri. Demitri, Kurt". Blaine said trying to give Kurt the signal it was time to go.

Demitri held out his hand waiting for Kurt to shake it. Kurt didn't want to but he didn't want to be rude either. He slowly took his hand out and grabbed Demitri's hand. Demitri squeezed Kurt hands and smiled menacingly. Kurt almost yelped but he knew he would feel embarrassed if Blaine heard. Kurt squeezed back. Blaine started to feel uncomfortable because they had been shaking hands for too long.

"It was nice to meet you Kurt. I'm going to start heading back to my dorm." Demitri started to walk away.

"Bye Blaine " Demitri yelled out as he was already half way across the courtyard.

Blaine just nodded and looked back at Kurt. Kurt was flexing his hand, cradling it with the other.

"Is your hand okay?" Blaine asked grabbing it and holding it tenderly.  
"It's fine." Kurt smiled so he wouldn't worry.  
"What classes did you get?" Blaine was trying his best not to have Kurt wonder about Demitri.  
"Umm" Kurt fumbled with all his papers and found his class schedule and handed it to Blaine .

"Nice... Nice... OH WE HAVE ECONOMICS AND ITALIAN TOGETHER! Oh dang... You have trig..." Blaine said his voice getting smaller at the end.  
" What is that suppose to mean" Kurt was massaging his wrist. _That kid has a grip _Kurt thought to himself.

"Trig is the hardest class in this school. The teacher is a heartless bi—"He stopped himself and shrugged "You know what I mean".  
"Ugh. Great." Kurt sat at the fountain and leaned back.  
"Where are you staying ?" Blaine sat next to him and ran his fingers through his own hair.  
"Umm. West Side... " Kurt said trying not to sound happy. "And, Ellis"

Blaine jumped up and high fived him when he heard Ellis come out of Kurt's mouth. Blaine was bursting with excitement. Kurt's eyes opened widely, pretending he was confused about why Blaine was excited. Blaine looked distracted and handed Kurt back his paper.

" Hey, I'll meet you at Ellis. Don't go anywhere but there" He stood scratching his head. He didn't want to leave but there was a Warbler meeting he was late for. He searched for confirmation in Kurt's eyes. Was this okay?

Kurt smiled and fixed his bag. "No problem. I'll have to my find my own way sooner or later".

Kurt sat down on the bench against the wall of his new home. Blaine had said they were going to meet up there. He looked around and took a deep breath in. He whispered softly to reassure himself:

"No one is going to hurt you here."

* * *

As if on cue, Blaine Anderson came walking down the hall. He smiled brightly, every step was deliberate, and his tie was in place. He sat next to Kurt, eyeing him in the Dalton blazer. _Candy Apple Red never looked so good_… He stopped himself. If he really wanted to be with Kurt he would have to let him adjust. Kurt looked up and let out another deep breath "Hey". Blaine had the ability to stop Kurt from remembering the date, time, and place with just a smile. Blaine put his arm around Kurt "Everything will be alright. I promise. Wes and David are just down the hall from you. They'll be there whenever you need them. Henry and James are next door. You'll meet them at practice. Be aware they have...very special taste in music. And I-". Kurt interrupted quickly trying to hide the excitement in his voice "Where are you staying?" Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder and ran it through his hair. "Well, I'll just be right across the hall." Kurt smiled and Blaine lost his train of thought. He'd have to get used to that. Blaine sat up quickly and held out his arm "Shall I give you the tour?" Kurt stood up slowly and linked his arm with the boy. _You're safe here_.

Wes and David were walking down the stair case when they saw Blaine  
and Kurt arm in arm. They looked at each other and started to  
laugh. _This boy sure does move fast, _Wes thought to himself. David elbowed Wes in his stomach.

"Watch this" He whispered.

"YO Blaine! Kurt! Over here! Over here!" David shouted obnoxiously down the hallway.

Blaine and Kurt looked up and saw Wes and David trying not to laugh.  
The two boys quickly let go of each other hands and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hey" they said in unison still blushing from being caught in the act.

"What do we got here? Ahh! Kurt finally transferred. Thank the  
heavens! Blaine hasn' – AH!" Wes was cut of by Blaine kicking him in the  
leg.  
"You remember Wes and David?" Blaine said coughing rather loudly to hide Wes's whimper.  
"Yeah, you were attempting to spy on us but failed…terribly" Wes winked. Kurt then noticed how good looking both boys wore. Wes was tall. He had a nice tan. _Probably from vacationing in some tropical beautiful place that summer. _His buzz cut suited him perfectly.

As for David, his eyes were gorgeous and his skin was creamy and Kurt wanted to ask him what he did to keep in such beautiful condition but knew that wouldn't have come off right.

_Not bad, Dalton . _ Kurt thought.

"I remember you guys" Kurt said with a sly smile. He was a little embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention to what they were talking about.

Blaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable and coughed more. He was trying to signal Wes and David. They weren't getting the hint.

"Well... Me and Kurt are going to leave you guys to whatever you were  
doing before" said quickly pulling Kurt along with him.

The four boys said their goodbyes and Kurt and Blaine started to walk  
up the marble stair case. When Kurt and Blaine were far enough David  
did a loud cat call. Wes and some other warblers started cheering and ran as fast as they could. They knew they were going to get it later from the stares Blaine and Kurt gave as they ran off.

"They're like annoying brothers. You get use to them" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure I will... Eventually" Kurt nodded in agreement. He always liked the idea of family.

They walked down the hall. Kurt was trying to remember where everything was but Ellis was so big! Kurt was sure that he was going to get lost often. Blaine stopped in front of a door. Kurt wondered why Blaine had suddenly stopped. He could get used to walking hand in hand with Blaine . Kurt looked at the door and saw the number 365 on it. It was Kurt's room. Blaine smiled and he pushed the door wide open so Kurt could see the inside. Kurt was just amazed at how beautiful the room looked there was a twin size bed with silk covers and pillows. A couch was placed in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table that matched perfectly. In the corner of the room there was a desk made out of maple wood.

"_Who does their decorating?" _Thought Kurt as he brushed his hand against the couch.  
Everything just went so well together like it was meant to be there. Kurt walked inside the bathroom and almost died when he saw the bathtub.

"Like it?" Blaine said laughing. His new "friend" had impeccable taste and knew it when he saw it.  
"Like it? LIKE IT? I FREAKING LOVE IT!" Kurt nearly fainted. He couldn't believe they belonged to him

Blaine laughed and checked his watch.

"It's pretty late"

Kurt checked his phone. Where had all the time gone? In less then ten hours he would start his official school day. He looked at Blaine who was standing awkwardly in the middle of Kurt's bathroom. Waiting for a goodbye?

Blaine smiled; this was his cue "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning" He excused himself and left Kurt standing alone. He walked out into his new bedroom and lied down. He stretched and looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was a new day.

Kurt wanted to shoot himself for not understanding anything. He was wondering if  
the teacher was even speaking Italian. Or was he just speaking in gibberish as it seemed no one was paying attention. Kurt's phone started to vibrate. Kurt took out his phone and pretended he was looking at the paper on his desk and opened the text.

**You look like you're going to horribly disfigure someone. Smile. Please - Blaine**

Kurt smiled a big toothy grin and looked up to see Blaine looking at him. Blaine gave him a thumbs up. Kurt looked back down and answered the text.

**This class is soo boring. Save me. And, I'll smile all you want (: - Kurt

* * *

**

Kurt was tired from his first day of school. He had been excited to get back to Ellis and try out his new bath. He was drying off his wet hair with a towel. Kurt swore that if he had nothing to do he would stay in that bathtub. Kurt was thinking about his old friends at Lima . He walked to his bedroom and grabbed the scrapbook his old glee club made him before he left. He wished that they were there with him. Kurt sighed and sat on  
his bed. He missed his dad and his step mom and step brother. He missed Mercedes talking about how much loved tater tots. He missed Rachel and her bossiness. He missed everyone.

A tear slowly ran down his rosy cheeks. He didn't notice until the tear fell on to his hand. He started to sing gently to himself. Singing usually made Kurt feel better.

_I know they say you can't go home again  
I just had to come back one last time  
Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam  
But these handprints on the front steps are mine_

_Up those stairs in that little back bedroom  
Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar  
I bet you didn't know under that live oak  
My favorite dog is buried in the yard._

Kurt started to remember why he left Lima in the first place. His life had been turned upside down. Karofsky. Kurt couldn't live a normal life in Lima knowing Karofsky  
was there.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it  
This brokenness inside me might start healing  
Out here it's like I'm someone else  
I thought that maybe I could find myself  
If I could just come in I swear I'll leave  
Won't take nothing but a memory  
From the house that built me.

Kurt stopped singing and he laid there.

Outside Kurt's door was Blaine, Wes, and David were trying  
to listening to Kurt singing.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US THAT HE WAS THIS GOOOD?" Wes whisper shouted at Blaine  
"YEAH! YOU HOLDING OUT ON US BLAINE ?" David exclaimed as he was pressing his ear closer to the door.

."HE NEEDS TO BE A WARBLER" Wes said to David as he pushed him so he could have more room

Kurt heard some commotion outside his door. He got up of his bed and  
wiped his tears away. He opened the door and all the boys looked like  
deer caught in headlights and ran away. Blaine couldn't get inside his room fast enough.

"What's going on?" Kurt yelled out into the hallway.

"Uhh... We heard singing and we wanted to check out who it was... You  
should audition to be a warbler. You're amazing" Wes said quietly inching out of his bedroom.

Blaine smiled as we walked out to Kurt. That smile made Kurt swoon.

"I'm not that-" Kurt said in protest solely to be modest.

"YES YOU ARE" David said walking around the corner from where he hiding.

"We never heard a voice like that before!" Wes yelled in agreement. It was hard to tell what he said as there was techno music blasting next door to Kurt's room.

Kurt blushed from all the attention.

"We are going to make you try out!" David was envisioning the Warblers winning regional's with Kurt in tow now.

"I guess? Now go away. I'm going to sleep" Kurt laughed. He had already planned to audition.

Wes and David walked away to there rooms. Blaine grabbed Kurt hands before Kurt went back inside to his room. Kurt's hands were really warm from Blaine 's touch.

"You know you don't have to?" Blaine was concerned about all the peer pressure.  
"I want to. I love singing anyway." Kurt gave Blaine a smile and both boys walked back to his room. Both boys wondered what the other was thinking when they had moments like this.

Wes, David, and Blaine were trying to stifle their laughs. Kurt was breathing evenly as he slept. Blaine was looking at Kurt thinking he was the most adorable thing in the world. He felt bad for what they were about to do to Kurt. A loud blow horn went off right  
next to Kurt ears. Kurt's eyes shot open and he fell of his bed screaming. The other boys  
were laughing and Blaine helped Kurt up. Kurt was furious.

"What in god names are you guys doing!" Kurt was scrambling to cover himself up to avoid Blaine seeing his unsightly bed hair.  
"Its time for your audition!" Wes yelled and David blew his horn once more.  
"Ughhh" Kurt was hiding under his pillow.  
"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen" Blaine said grabbing David's horn and throwing it in the hallway. David ran after it."

Why does it feel like you're the only sane one here?" Kurt laughed as Wes followed David out  
"WHAT! I AM DEEPLY HURT!" David yelled from the hallway.  
Wes poked his head in through the door. "WE ARE PERFECTLY SANE"

" Can you guys leave so at the very least I can get changed into uniform?"  
"Fine" David and Wes said as they trudged out with Blaine behind them to make sure they left. Kurt sighed and went back to bed again.

"DONT GO BACK TO SLEEP OR BLAINE IS GOING STEAL YOUR INNOCENCE" Wes shouted before slamming his door.

Kurt giggled when he heard the door open again and laughed and after hearing Wes say ouch. He groaned and slowly got out of his bed to go dress. Though he didn't mind the threat of losing his innocence.

* * *

Kurt walked outside his room to see the boys waiting impatiently.

"Sorry?' Kurt said in confusion  
"Took you long enough" David grumbled. He had been ready for hours. They started walking down the hall. They passed long corridors of students. Kurt hadn't known how many people actually went to Dalton until now. Where had they been hiding?

"What song are you going to sing?" Wes inquired he had a few in mind for Kurt.  
"Hmm I had this song on my mind lately." Kurt smiled slyly.

_Always keep them guessing Hummel, _

"What is it?" Wes was excited for Kurt more then he was.

"Don't Cry for Me Argentina" Kurt said quietly

"That's so you" Blaine came up and grabbed his hand assuring him that he was going to be okay.

Kurt blushed and look down while they walked. Wes and David noticed this. They we're seriously annoyed that Blaine make Kurt feel like this. When are they going to figure out they were both in love with each other? They were at the choir room and Kurt was about to step inside but he turned around to face the others. The others looked confused

"Is it ok if I go by myself? I sort of don't want an audience." Kurt bit his lip. He was already super nervous. He didn't need Blaine to see him fail.  
All their smiles fell. They understood though. Blaine gave Kurt a big hug

"Good luck" He whispered softly.

Kurt smiled and walked inside the choir room. That was a huge confidence boost.

"Dude! Kurt is not going to be able to concentrate thanks to Blaine " Wes said to David but loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine blushed and everyone laughed.

Kurt walked inside. He looked around and saw the choir teacher. Ms. Hanson. She had once been on Broadway. Kurt could tell she held herself with great prestige. She was tall and slender; she looked like she was in her early thirties.  
Her eyes were gray and her hair was curly and untamed.

"Hi. May I help you?" She hadn't seen him around.  
"Yeah... I want to try out to be a warbler." Kurt was fiddling with his sheet music.  
"Oh really now? What song do you plan of singing?" She was trying to contain her laugher. No one had ever just came to her. They were usually scouted. Then again Blaine had said he had a good feeling about him.  
"Don't cry for me Argentina " Kurt was trying to keep his voice all in one tone but he was too nervous.  
"Ahhh, one of my favorites" She was eager to see what this boy could do.

She walked over to the black grand piano and she sat down. She started  
to play the notes exquisitely. There was no need for his sheet music. He placed it by his bag and took a deep breath. She gave Kurt an encouraging smile and he began to sing.  
_  
It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love after all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see is the girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
__At sixes and sevens__ with you_

_I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

The teacher was impressed by the soprano. Kurt was really getting into the song.

_So I chose freedom  
Running around trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to_

_Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance_

Blaine, and the others heard Kurt singing.

Blaine swore he was hearing an angel.

_And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired  
They are illusions  
They're not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me_

Kurt finished the singing and looked at the teacher. She had been misled by Blaine . This boy was incredible.

"Welcome to the warblers." She said standing up from the piano.

"Now go. Get to Class. Practice is every other Wednesday." She walked out of the choir room

"THANK YOU!" Kurt grinned. Things were finally starting to get better.

Kurt ran out of the choir and pretended to look disappointed. Blaine stood straight up when he heard the door to the choir room open. He saw expression and thought he knew what happened. Ms. Hanson could be harsh.

"Not everyone makes it Kurt. Its fine" Blaine said holding his arm.  
"What the hell man! You were freaking amazing" Wes shook his head and put his arm on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt looked down and started to shake. Blaine thought he was starting to cry but then he heard giggling from him...

"I MADE IT" Kurt yelled and high fived David.

"Time to celebrate!" David yelled as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Ugh, not again" Kurt stared at the big fat zero he got on his history paper. It was his FOURTH day at Dalton . He couldn't believe it. Kurt was storming down the elegant hall . He was giving death glares to everyone in the hall. They knew immediately he was not having a good day. Kurt wanted to scream. He NEVER got a zero on anything. He walked into his dorm and started to throw things around the spotless room. He ripped his paper up into little pieces until it resemble snow in a way. He mumbled endlessly "stupid...stupid...stupid". He sat on his bed and started to break down into tears.

He hated how hard the classes were. He hated how he felt so dumb compared to everyone else who got straight A's. He hated how his dad gave up his honeymoon just to be able to pay for his tuition and now here he was, crying his heart out because he might get dropped out of school. He didn't want to disappoint anyone. He couldn't go back to McKinley knowing that he was in danger because he knew someone's deepest and darkest secret. His head started to hurt from all the crying and thinking. His pillow absorbing most of the salty tears that escaped Kurt eyes. Kurt grabbed the pillow and screamed into it as loud as he could. There was a gentle knock on his door. Kurt glared at the door until there was no more knocking. He crawled up into a ball and hugged himself. He tried to keep himself in one piece but Kurt was finding it hard to keep shattered pieces together. A minute later there was another knock on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurt shouted. He gulped knowing that he sounded like a brat but at this point he couldn't stop himself.

"It's me, can I come in?" Blaine heard the stress in Kurt's voice and wanted nothing more than to hold him close. Kurt sat up as fast as he can and tried to wipe away the tears from his face. _Be strong, Hummel!_ He tried his best comb his hair with his fingers quickly

"Yeah. Sure, come in..." Kurt sat cross-legged on his bad assessing the damage. Blaine walked in to the disaster and was speechless. Blaine looked at Kurt; his heart was getting clawed at when he saw the expression on Kurt's face. His eyes were red and puffy; his hair was all over the place similar to a warbler nest. Blaine ran to Kurt's side and held his hand. Kurt smiled. Blaine could make Kurt feel like he was on top of the world with simple gestures like this

"Are you okay? I heard about the grade" Blaine smiled a little he was sure everyone in Ellis heard.

"No... It's just...I'm failing school Blaine." Kurt shifted his eyes he didn't want Blaine to realize how inadequate he was.

"It's just... Everything is so hard... And I'm starting to crack under all this pressure. .." He started to sniffle. He could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"I can't handle this!" Without even thinking Blaine brushed the tears away with his thumb gently, memorized by how soft Kurt's skin was. He left his hand on Kurt's face and looked deeply into his eyes. Those eyes were what made him fall in love with Kurt from the very first day he met him.

"I can't do this Blaine !" I'm failing everything. I miss my friends. I don't want to stay here... " Blaine sighed

"Kurt, please. Just give it a chance". Kurt grabbed his keys and bolted towards the door

"I'm leaving" Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug

"Kurt," He pulled away quickly and shook his head

"No, Blaine ... I can't" Kurt left leaving Blaine standing there alone. He knew leaving Dalton would be easier, if the boy he loved could go with him.

* * *

Kurt sat in his car staring at his father's manicured lawn. It took him longer than usual to get back to Lima . He had been crying for about two hours now. The sun had gone. The sidewalk was barely visible except for the faint moonlight that was lighting it up. He didn't know that Finn was watching him from the window patiently waiting for his step brother to walk through the door so he could hug him and assure him that everything would be okay. Kurt wiped his eyes and looked at his phone. Blaine called about ten times and left one text.

**I'm always here for you. - B**

He wiped his face clean and got out of the car. Once he opened the door to his home Finn attacked him with a hug. As soon as Kurt thought he was holding his composure he started crying uncontrollably into his brother's chest. He tried speaking but every time he opened his mouth he was gasping for air. Finn held his brother tight and wasn't sure how to comfort him. He whispered "What do you need me to do?" Kurt shook his head "There's nothing you can do"

As Kurt walked upstairs he found himself missing Blaine . He sighed and turned on his computer. As soon as he logged on, Blaine was there. _Of course_, Kurt thought

_._

**B: Hey, get home safely?  
K: Yup, all in one piece  
B: Good! I'm glad. **

Kurt tapped his fingers impatiently trying desperately to think of something he could say that would assure Blaine that he belonged in Lima . But, in all honesty nothing came to mind except the usual friends and family. Yet, even those things Kurt knew would still be there no matter what he decided to do. Before Kurt couldn't even touch the keyboard Blaine sent another message.

**B: I miss you.  
B: A lot. **

Kurt blushed and bit his lip staring at those words. He was trying his best to engrave them in his memory. So, that at times like this he could remember them. Kurt replied back quickly.  
**  
****K : I miss you too.  
K: if not more,**

Kurt soon heard footsteps outside his room. They got closer and closer until Blaine finally replied.  
**  
****B: then come back to me already ):**

Right as he was about to reply the door to his room opened and he slammed his laptop shut. Burt walked in to see his sons' eyes puffy and angry. " DAD. Can you please KNOCK?" Burt was shocked

" I'm sorry" he said in a joking tone " since when did I need to knock in my own house?" Kurt rolled his eyes

" Since your gay son moved back in" Burt sat down on Kurt's bed. The perfect white sheets were just the way he had left them. "You're kidding right?" Kurt looked away and said " It's too hard" Burt placed both hands on his knees and got up slowly.

" A Hummel never quits when things get "hard". " He turned and walked out of the room leaving Kurt to think about his actions. Kurt sighed and checked his phone. There was only one thing he wanted to do.

Blaine sat at his computer impatiently waiting for a reply. After about five minutes the dreaded offline message came on. Blaine had lost all hope. He checked his phone repeatedly and then chucked it across the room. After it hit the floor he heard a chuckle. Wes was leaning against the doorway smiling.

"And, tell me exactly what you find amusing?" Blaine asked. Wes heard the irritation in his voice and decided not to push him... _this time_.

"You're sitting here depressed about Kurt right?" "Yeah bu-" Wes shushed him. " Let me finish. Kurt is in Lima right?" Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded. Wes continued.

" You want him to stay at Dalton right? So you can take his innocence? " Wes ended with raised eyebrows. Blaine tried to interrupt but was shushed

" You love him right?" Blaine laughed and rebutted " Wai-" Wes gave him all too knowing look it said _really who are we kidding Anderson ? _Blaine looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

Wes smiled " how far is Lima , again?" Blaine leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. He saw where he was going with this.

" About half an hour. " Wes grinned " then why are we still sitting here talking about this?"

* * *

Kurt was being dragged by Mercedes through the mall. She was a madman. She was scouting sales left and right. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He sat down at the nearest bench. He was hoping that he and Mercedes were going to be able to catch up and talk about Dalton .

" We can't Kurt. We have to make the most of this weekend before you leave for school " Kurt sighed and said softly

" What if I'm not going back " Mercedes tried to hide her smile but then she remembered why Kurt had left in the first place

" What are you talking about?" Kurt's eyes began to water as he explained to her how much he felt like he didn't live up to what was expected of him at Dalton . Mercedes listened and didn't say a word until he was finished

" Kurt, Honey, what about your friends and ... Blaine ?"

Kurt shook his head. " I don't know" Mercedes grabbed his hand and held it close to her heart

" Kurt as much as I want to tell you to come back to Lima and stay with me forever. It's not realistic. You have a bright future ahead of you at Dalton . And, I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself unless you make an attempt at this Blaine guy..."

Kurt smiled "he's great"

Mercedes smirked "we'll see"

"I have to go the little girl's room really fast. Meet you at the car "Kurt nodded and was walking towards the parking lot were and Kurt saw a familiar face that made his stomach churn. It was Karofsky. The boy who threatened Kurt. The boy who had took Kurt first kiss away. The boy who had a secret that Kurt wasn't supposed to know

" Well, Well, Well look who we got here? Lima 's biggest faggot came back for beaten?" Karofsky taunted him. Karofsky started to walk towards Kurt who stood still. He was so horror struck he forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds.

"Is the little homo scared? Boo hoo." Karofsky clenched his fist. Karofsky pinned Kurt against a car. Kurt wished he walked with Mercedes to the bathroom.

"Too bad you're friend had to leave huh? No one is going to save you now. Not even that faggot boyfriend of yours. Poor little gay boy is going to die" Kurt was crying. He was shaking it felt like his heart stopped. Karofsky lifted up his fist so he can punch Kurt in the face. Kurt flinched and looked away so he wouldn't have to look death in the eye. Suddenly he was dropped. This didn't make sense to Kurt. He looked up and saw Mercedes there and Karofsky on the floor holding his jaw.

"RUN!" Mercedes

Kurt and Mercedes ran to their car as fast as they could. Kurt was trying to find the right key but he was fumbling with them.

"HURRY UP KURT" Mercedes

Kurt yelped and dropped his keys on the cement. Kurt finally found the right key and he opened the car door and unlocked the passenger door. They made it inside the car but Kurt couldn't put the key in the engine. He was shaken. He couldn't hear a thing. Everything stopped.

Blaine knocked on the door and straightened his collar. He had tried to dress casual. He was nervous to meet Kurt's parents. Burt opened the door to find the young man tapping his fingers along his leg looking very much strung out.

" Can I help you?" Blaine straightened up once more and held out his hand

" Hello sir, my name is Blaine I'm a friend of-"

Burt shook his hand " hello Blaine , nice to finally put a face to that name my son Kurt talks about you all the time. " Blaine blushed. Carole came elbowing Burt as she shook Blaine 's hand

" Hello I'm Kurt's step mom" Blaine smiled and waved at Finn who was eyeing him from the couch. Finn suspected that he was the cause of his brothers' actions the day before. Blaine looked away from the intimidation.

" Sir, would you mind telling Kurt that I'd like to talk to him. You see, he's a little homesick and -"

Burt shook his head " he's shopping with Mercedes but you're welcome to wait" Blaine smiled as Burt gestured to the empty seat on the couch next to Finn

" Thank you sir" Blaine say and tried his best to seem interested in what sport Finn was really into on the screen.

" Who's playing?" Finn didn't bat an eye

" Sox and A's" Blaine nodded and tried to ease the awkward tension

" Those A's I hear they are having a good season" Blaine said trying his best to sound like he knew something.

Finn turned and sighed " let's cut the small talk Blaine " Blaine gulped and was pretty sure Finn heard it.

" I'm sorry?" Blaine looked at him puzzled.

" One the A's suck. They are never having a good season. Two I hope you're not the reason why my brother was crying yesterday"

Blaine looked down " I wasn't. He's homesick"

Finn shook his head " That can't be it". Finn knew for a fact that Kurt liked Blaine and as much as he loved his family Kurt would prefer to stay with him. Blaine didn't know what to say but he tried.

" I think he's having a hard time adjusting to the new environment" Finn nodded.

He guessed that explained all the text books and homework Kurt brought home with him. His brother had a fear of failure.

" Nothing to do with you?" He questioned Blaine who shook his head vigorously.

" Well, I assume one day that it will be about you. And, when it does I expect you'll come down here and fix it" Blaine grinned for a jock; Finn sure wasn't dumb.

"I'll be here within thirty minutes"

* * *

Mercedes had tried for so long but Kurt still hadn't moved a muscle. She did the last thing she could and dialed.

"Mr. Hummel we have a problem" before she could finish he was on his way. Kurt had just let him win again. He was in shock no matter where he went. He would be there. Lima wasn't safe. He would live in constant fear, isn't that the reason he went to Dalton in the first place? He stared out his window unaware of his best friend sitting next to him. He forgot everything and everyone. He couldn't believe he let him do that to him again. He just let him over power him as if it was nothing. Kurt was tired of not being able to stand up for himself. He was so lost in his own thoughts until he heard the tapping on the glass. The sweet velvet voice saying his name caught his attention

"Kurt. Kurt "He turned and there was Blaine was standing looking into his window and was shocked. He rolled it down

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Kurt, listen to me. You are not going to back to McKinley. You are not going to drop out of Dalton ." Blaine said with a stern look.

" How do you know?" Kurt questioned him. He sounded so sure. They had just come back from the parking lot at the mall where Kurt had his freak out. It took a lot of convincing from Blaine to Burt to let him stay and help his son. Burt could tell how they both felt about each other and was surprised they hadn't realized it. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed trying to reason with him.

"All this school work. It's too hard!" Kurt exclaimed. Not everyone was perfect like Blaine .

"You just need to try harder" The words escaped Blaine 's mouth before he had really thought them out.

" I DO TRY! I REALLY REALLY TRY! BUT I SIMPLY CAN'T! MY GRADE-"Kurt shuffled through his bag.

"Your grades are probably not even bad" Blaine said lying back on Kurt's bed. Even though under the circumstances this wasn't a happy visit, Blaine was trying to do his best to remember everything around him. There were pictures of Kurt and his mother. They made Blaine smile. Kurt found what he was looking for and threw the piece of paper at Blaine . He stared in confusion. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back down next to Blaine .

" Look at it" Kurt whispered.  
Blaine unfolded the wrinkly paper and he saw Kurt's progress report. Blaine eyes widen when he saw the low scores on the paper

**Chemistry: D-  
Economics: F  
Italian: B+  
Trigonometry: F  
A.P U.S History : F  
Psychology : F**

_Principle Contract Required._

Kurt burst into tears when he saw Blaine expression. He knew he was going to get dropped out of Dalton if his grades continued to plummet down the drain.

"Kurt, do you want me to help? Maybe get a tutor?" The last thing Blaine wanted was for Kurt to leave him.

" NO! I don't need anyone else. I got this under control" Kurt shook his head. He was not a charity case.

" Are you sure? Well, this paper says you don't have this under control" Blaine reminded him that he couldn't run away.

" Blaine , don't worry. I don't need your help or anyone else. It's not like I have a choice. I already signed a contract with the principle. If my grades don't rise I'm being dropped out" Kurt added trying to sound nonchalant. The idea of him leaving and having to stay at Lima now scared him. He felt so stupid for wanting to leave Dalton . He looked down and tears slowly went down his face. Blaine felt so helpless. If only Kurt asked for his help he was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. Kurt couldn't. Blaine would be a big distraction, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work and that was the last thing he needed . Blaine wasn't going to let him get away with this. Maybe he was being selfish. But, he just didn't want Kurt to come back… he needed him too.

" I, BLAINE LAWRENCE ANDERSON ! I will not give up on you! I will help you with school work and help you study" Blaine shouted and stood up. Kurt started laughing uncontrollably. Tears pouring from his eyes from pure laughter. Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"Umm I knew it was funny. But not that funny…?" Blaine was suddenly confused.

"Your middle name is Lawrence ?" Kurt managed to get out in between giggles. Blaine stared at Kurt forgetting that no one knew what his middle name was. Kurt was still giggling clutching his stomach because it started to hurt from all the laughter.

"Don't tell anyone! Especially Wes or David! Oh god, I can hear the jokes now! " Blaine stared at Kurt with remorse.

"I won't tell .. " He giggles once more "a soul! Trust me!" Blaine smiled at Kurt and knew that he wasn't going to tell anyone.

" So... What about the offer?" Blaine sat and stroked Kurt's hair trying his best to make him forget about the name fiasco.

" Oh... Is it ok if Wes and David help with the studying instead?"  
Blaine smile fell when he heard this. Maybe Kurt knew Blaine liked him. Kurt probably felt uncomfortable to be alone with him for too long. Kurt saw Blaine frown. Why was Blaine frowning? Did he hurt his feelings? Kurt couldn't understand why. When Blaine noticed that Kurt looked confused and quickly smiled.

" Yeah! Of course! I'll tell them when we get back" Blaine replied casually. Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Thanks".

* * *

Kurt had decided to go back to Dalton under the condition that he would go through tutoring with the Warblers "finest." This really meant Kurt studying while Wes and David goofed off.

"STOP PLAYING THOSE DAMN VIDEO GAMES" Kurt yelled loud enough for only Wes and David to hear. He threw a pillow at Wes's head. The red silk pillow made contact on the back of his head making Wes drop the remote and losing the game. Wes turned slowly and glared at Kurt.

" You. Made. Me. Lose. The. Game. HUMMEL" Wes shouted.

" About time" David said, he had lost multiple games since their study session began.

" You guys are supposed to be helping me with my homework, remember?" Kurt said inching away from Wes.

"Why didn't you ask Blaine for help?" David replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! YOUR BOY TOY! YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! YOUR-" Wes was cut off by Kurt hitting him in the face with another pillow. Wes evilly glared at Kurt and gave David the look. David raised his eyebrow s and understood the looked right away. Kurt still hadn't quite gotten down the Warbler telepathic connection. He knew he had something to fear.

" PILLOW FIGHT!" David and Wes yelled like a couple of school girls at a sleepover.

" EEKKK" Kurt tried running a huge mistake. David and Wes both grabbed the two red silk pillows and started to chase Kurt around the room.

"I'm never going to get my homework done!" Kurt laughed he had plopped down in the middle of the common room and sighed.

" Maybe you should have thought twice about hitting me with that pillow huh?" Wes grinned inching closer while Kurt crawled away. Wes and David cornered Kurt at the door! Just as they were about to attack him. The door opened.

"Is Kurt okay? I heard him screa-" Wes and David ended up hitting Blaine straight on the face. When Wes and David saw what they have done they ducked behind a couch from Blaine wrath. Blaine looked around the room and saw Kurt on the floor, Blaine hurried to his side.

" IM SO SORRY" Blaine looked concerned and made a mental note to kill his friends when they were alone.

"I'm fine" Kurt said giggling pulling out goose feathers from his hair.

"What's going on?" Blaine was puzzled their actions

"We were... Taking a break from studying" Kurt replied trying to save them from any further pain.

"Ohhh... I heard screaming?" Blaine looked at Wes and David who were now pretending to be really engrossed in the math problem they were solving.

"Uhhhh... We were having a really fun break" Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded.

"Ok... I'm going to leave you guys to studying then" Blaine helped Kurt up and left. Kurt looked for the two boys and walked to them and sat on the couch.

"Thanks for the backup guys' .We better start studying now" Kurt began picking up his books

."Ugh" Wes said turning the book he was reading right side up.

"Yeah before he finds out we weren't doing anything the whole time" David laughed now, picking feathers out of his own hair. They all sat at the table and cracked open the books. They were all silent for a while, only asking each other questions when they needed the help. Kurt was happy to get actual work done.

"Do you like Blaine ?" David asked while putting some numbers into his calculator. Kurt started to choke on the air he was breathing. Wes stared wide-eyed at David bluntness. David looked dead serious and waited for Kurt's answer. He began writing the answer he got from the calculator.

"Ummm... No" Kurt blushed and tried hiding behind his book.

"You're lying" Wes laughed and tapped his pencil impatiently on his book.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt said trying to hide the confusion in his voice.

" Just wondering" David said trying not to put too much into it.

"A bit... I mean, what gay man in their right mind wouldn't like Blaine " Kurt admitted and continued writing.

"Ok" David replied. He had a great poker face. Kurt grabbed David wrist and looked at David seriously.

" You can't tell Blaine " Kurt said immediately.

"Why-" David was cut off.

" Promise me" Kurt replied.

" Fine but why not." David asked suspiciously. Kurt looked at both of them. "Look at me, I don't deserve a guy like him" They got back to work and nothing was said after that.

Kurt walked back to his dorm. When he opens the door he was surprise to see his room clean again and Blaine sitting on Kurt's bed. Blaine looks up to him and smiled his perfect smile that Kurt loves.

"Yeah I cleaned your room while you were studying. I wanted to help you by making you less stressed out so I cleaned your room. I didn't have anything else to do." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was such a good friend to him. Friend. Only a friend. Blaine got up and hugged Kurt. He froze.

" Everything is going to be ok Kurt. I will always here for you. Ill protect you"

Blaine let go and smiled once more at Kurt. Kurt was so red, he got redder from embarrassment because Blaine saw. Blaine walked out his room and Kurt was still frozen.

" Thank you!" Kurt yelled when Blaine left his room.  
"No problem!" Blaine laughed and yelled back.

* * *

Kurt looked at his room remember how it was a complete disaster before. He was going to have to make this up to Blaine , but he didn't want to think about that right now. He lazily walked to his closet to look for his silk pajamas. Kurt walked to his bathroom and started the shower. He waited until it was the right temperature and stripped from his uniform and stepped into the shower. The warm water started to hit his porcelain skin relaxing his tense muscle. Kurt started to scrub his skin with a loofah and pretended it was microphone and started to sing.

_I woke up today in London  
As the plane was touching down  
All I could think about was Monday  
Maybe I'd be back around  
If this keeps me away much longer  
I don't know what I will do  
You've got to understand it's a hard life,  
that I'm going through_

Kurt started to think about all his problems that he pushed away, he started to cry again the salty tears mixing with the fresh water.

_And when the night falls in around me  
I don't think I'll make it through  
Ill use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you_

He thought about Blaine . Kurt was pretty sure he couldn't survive without Blaine now. He depended on him so much it scared Kurt.

_And all these days I spend away  
Ill make up for this I swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When it's all too much to bear._

Kurt finished singing and turned off the shower. He stepped out and dried off his hair. He started to get dressed into his pajamas and he walked to his bed. As soon Kurt hit the pillow he was fell asleep, his last thoughts being of Blaine .

* * *

Kurt was running late to his very first Warbler practice. If he kept this up he was pretty sure that the Warblers were going to kick him out of the choir. This was not a way to make his very first impression! He was running down and he could hardly breathe. he couldn't remember when was the last time he had to run this fast ever. He finally reached the music hall and he started to walk towards the doors to the choir room. He opens the door to see Blaine and Noah, another warbler yelling at each other. Wes and David were standing behind Blaine yelling at Noah while Luke and Aiden were standing behind Noah yelling at Blaine .

" YOU SING EVERY FUCKING SOLO BLAINE . GIVE SOME ONE ELSE A CHANCE" Aiden yelled

" YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT GREAT AT SINGING, ALL YOU SING ARE LAME DISNEY COVERS" Luke shouted and high fived Aiden.

" YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE BLAINE GETS THE SPOTLIGHT" Wes mocked him and shook his head.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE AS GOOD AS BLAINE" David agreed with his friend. Blaine and Noah were standing pretty close to each other giving each other death threats. Noah was a sophomore and was yearning to get into the spotlight. He needed to make himself known. Kurt ran into the room, dropped his messenger bag and stood between Blaine and Noah. Kurt puts a hand on both Noah and Blaine 's chest. Kurt was trying to forget that his hand was on Blaine 's chest and how well formed it was. Blaine looked surprise to see Kurt there. Noah just sent glares at Kurt. If Kurt hadn't been so concerned with Blaine he almost would've cared.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kurt yelled.

"Noah is trying to take my solo for regional's Blaine replied nicely.

" Blaine is trying to HOG ALL OF THE SPOT LIGHT" Noah said angrily.  
Everyone looking really uncomfortable from this situation or just plain angry at Noah for trying to mess up their chances at regionals. Kurt looked at them both and gave a big sigh. At this moment the Ms. Hanson walked into the hostile environment looking really confused.

"Umm... What just happened?" she placed her hand on Noah's shoulder

"I think we are going to have a battle for the solo" Henry replied. Kurt turned. This was the first time he had seen Henry. Kurt had spend so much time studying he rarely left his room. He recognized the voice but had never seen the face. _So, this was the boy that was always blasting techno music_ Kurt thought. Henry was a tall boy. His hair was an electric blue. It was too long for Dalton 's usual standard. His tie was loose. His uniform was wrinkled. Kurt wondered why he hadn't gotten expelled just for his shocking attire.

" Interesting" Ms. Hanson replied. "We need a little competition"

"Yup." James laughed eyeing Blaine . Kurt laughed, _I really need to start going practice more often _He thought James was lanky. He had a beanie on and glasses. He had gauges that he was trying to hide behind medium brown hair. Kurt smiled at him. _Hipster._

" What's a battle?" Kurt asked.  
" it's when two people want a solo and they both sing a song in front of the warblers and the warblers will vote for who is the best" Blaine replied. Nothing he hadn't done before.

Kurt took his hand off from both boys since they looked more calm then before. Everyone went to their seat and the listened for what was next.

"Fine. Blaine . Noah. You guys have 3 hours to get prepared for a song." She left the room. She had no time for battles of the ego. Blaine and Noah looked at each other surprise. The teacher usually gave a week for the duelers to practice and now he's only giving 3 hours? Blaine sighed and just stood up and walked out of the room. Kurt looked around when Henry and James approached him.

They held out their hands. Kurt smiled and shook their hands politely.

" Well, well, if isn't out neighbor" James elbowed Henry in the gut. " You owe me five bucks man"

Henry frowned and got out his wallet. Kurt laughed but was extremely confused. Henry noticed this and began to explain.

" You see we were under the impression that you didn't exist seeing as how we haven't meant until now"

Kurt laughed and explained to them about his problem with academics at Dalton . James seemed understanding but Henry just laughed.

" If you need any answers sheets or pre written essays just let me know"

James rolled his eyes. And, before Henry could convince Kurt that he had that kind of power at Dalton he added pointing the direction that Blaine went it " You should go after him"

Kurt looked at them and shook his head " Maybe he'll listen to you guys. You know him better then I do"

The two roommates exchanged glances and Henry winked " Trust us, he'd rather you go after him"

* * *

Kurt wasn't entire sure what they meant but, he ran out of the room and caught up with Blaine "

"What's the point?" Blaine said more to himself then Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was confused. This was just like McKinley fighting for solos.

"I should just give the solo to Noah. I don't want to fight. I mean have you ever heard Noah? HE'S AMAZING. I should just give up now; I know I'm not going to win." Blaine was cut off because Kurt put his finger to his lips to tell him to shut up.

" Since when did BLAINE LAWRENCE ANDERSON GIVE UP? What happened to the Blaine who helps me through the dark times? what happened to the Blaine who helped me back together when I was shattered? what happen to the Blaine that I thought that could do anything? Blaine wouldn't give up so easily!" Kurt whisper yelled to avoid people hearing Blaine 's middle name. Blaine looked at Kurt. He was right, why was he going to let a small competition get to him? Blaine smiled at Kurt returned the smile. Blaine gave Kurt a big bear hug and Kurt couldn't breathe.

"CANT...BREATHE" Kurt was beginning to feel light headed.

"oh!"SORRY" Blaine took one last squeeze. Blaine put Kurt down and they just laughed. Blaine started to walk away from Kurt toward his dorm room.

" Where are you going?" Kurt stood in the hallway confused.

"To my room? where else? I need to practice to kick some sophomore ass!" Blaine replied down the hall. Blaine walked away and Kurt just laughed silently to himself. What was he going to do about Blaine ? Each time they spoke one always fell more deeply in love with the other. Everyone from the choir room started to leave and he saw Noah stare at Kurt. Kurt felt a shiver down his spine. He knew that stare. Someone not so long ago use to give those to him. Kurt turned his face around and stared at the floor.

* * *

Kurt was studying when Blaine walked into his room with his guitar. Kurt looked up from his notes and smiled like always at Blaine . Blaine went to sit next to Kurt.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Kurt pushed his books aside

"I'm a man of mystery" Blaine smiled and placed the guitar on lap.

"Well - air quotes with fingers- man of mystery, how may I help you today?" Kurt said lying down and stretching. He had been studying for hours.

"I was practicing for the solo and I need someone to listen, and since you're across the hall for me, I sorta, kinda, thought you would listen. I made this song a while back." Blaine was stuttering. Kurt thought he was nervous because of the song but, it was because of Kurt. Kurt put his notes down and faced Blaine giving him a smile of encouragement. Blaine smiled and looked down at his guitar. he played the chords so beautifully; Kurt could hardly believe it was Blaine . Each chord was played perfectly and Kurt was watching Blaine face, his eyes closed. Kurt could feel Blaine passion for his guitar through the playing and then Blaine started to sing:

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee, it had a funny way—a way about you.  
A kind of glow of something new.  
Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play,  
And the rules they like to use._

Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt was watching Blaine with child like wonder and Blaine thought it was adorable. Kurt still couldn't believe that Blaine was this good. He actually never heard Blaine sing by himself before, and now Kurt was just crazy about him. He loved his voice.

_Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done.  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.  
Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
After all, we need sweets every now and then_

Blaine looked and Kurt's lips when he said those lines. Kurt noticed and blushed.

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
Who knows what could happen to us next?  
Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:  
A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
Well alright, I'll see you later.  
It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
I guess this is better_.

Blaine played his final noted and stopped and stared at the floor to scare to look Kurt in the face to see what he thinks of his playing. When seconds pass and nothing was said, Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt who was just staring at Blaine .

"Was I that bad?" Blaine looked confused.

" bad? BAD! THAT WAS LIKE! LIKE! GOD LIKE!" Kurt exclaimed and hugged Blaine .

"well that's a relief" Blaine said hugging Kurt back tightly.

" you are an amazing guitar player, how come you never told me?" Kurt touched the string of the guitar as if they held other mysteries.

"I don't know I never really thought about it. So you think I'm ready for the duel?" Blaine was loving the attention.

" of course!" Kurt couldn't think of a better song.

"Thanks for listening!" Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. Blaine hugged Kurt once more and left his room. What's wrong with Blaine ? why does he always do this to me! IT DOESNT HELP ANYTHING! Kurt was irritated but at the same time he was in perfect bliss. He loved his hugs. Yet, they make it harder for him because Blaine and him will always be friends. _At least for now, _Kurt thought.

* * *

Kurt was walking to the halls with Wes, David, , Henry, and James. they were all talking about who they think was going to win the duel.  
" BLAINE ALL THE WAY!" David yelled down the hall.

"BLAINE FOR THE WIN" Wes added.

" BLAINE FOR THE EPIC WIN" James laughed. He just wanted to be included.

"BLAINE AND HIS SEXY PINK GLASSES IS GOING TO WIN HANDS DOWN" HENRY yelled louder and they all laughed.

"TEAM BLAINE FOR THE WIN" Kurt yelled trying to be a team player. They all looked at Kurt like he was an alien and started laughing harder.

"What?" Kurt laughed along with them.

" You watch twilight?" James said in between giggles.

"haha. NOOO... that's for losers..." Kurt blushed and walked faster

." Oh my god, you are so LAMMMMEEEEEEE" Wes high fived Henry and laughed all over again.

" Leave me alone, it isn't THAT BAD" Kurt yelled picking up his pace.

"BLAINE IS GOING TO HATE YOU FOREVER" Henry shouted.

" Nu uh! BECAUSE HE ISNT GOING TO FIND OUT!" Kurt giving them both a menacing stares.

"Sure" Wes smiled. Kurt glared at Wes. Wes looked away from the glare. Then Kurt had an idea.

" Dudeeee! What if he get Team Blaine shirts?" Kurt laughed and looked down after he realized what he said. Everyone stared at Kurt other then Henry. He got distracted by a shiny thing on the floor

. "That's actually not a bad idea..." David said after the silence had gotten extremely awkward.

"Yeah, we can put a picture of Blaine 's big head on the shirt!" Wes trying to save the conversation.

"It can be the picture of him wearing the pink shades!" James laughed and got jittery. Kurt was surprised how they all agreed so easily. Everyone smiled each other, and they stared at Henry playing with the shining thing . Everybody just laughed.

"What's going on?" Henry said holding the object in his hand. Everyone laughed harder.

Blaine was in the choir room with Noah and everybody else. He was looking around the room but he couldn't see where Kurt or the rest of the guys was. He wanted to say thanks to Kurt again before he started to sing for his duel.

" Everyone sit. Sit." Ms. Hanson was impatient. She had places to go and people to see. Blaine took a seat and felt lonely with none of his friends not there.

" It time for the duel" She had zero patience.  
Kurt and everyone else and looked at the teacher who was talking. The teacher looked at them and Kurt mouth sorry to her. She could care less. He sat down next to Blaine and everyone else followed along. Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt and Kurt just shook his head. Blaine could tell that Kurt was hiding something from him but he couldn't think of what. Noah went first in the duel he sat at the piano and started to play. Kurt thought it wasn't as good as Blaine guitar playing but it was still pretty good. Blaine was staring hard at Noah thinking he was going to lose. Noah started to sing :

_I don't know where I crossed the line  
Was it something that I said or didn't say this time?_

_And I don't know if it's me or you  
But I can see the skies are changing  
No longer shades of blue  
I don't know which way it's gonna go_

Everyone in the room didn't know that Noah was even had that potential. Some people started to talk about how they were going to vote for him.

_If it's going to be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain_

_You're feeling like you've got no place to run  
I can be your shelter 'til it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain_

Blaine was starting to really worry. Noah looked at Blaine and saw the fear in Blaine 's brown eyes. Noah just smirked.

_Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall  
Please don't stop the rain  
Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall  
Please don't stop the rain_

_I thought that time was on our side  
I've put in far too many years to let this pass us by_

_You see life is a crazy thing  
There'll be good times and there'll be bad times  
And everything in between  
And I don't know which ways it's gonna go  
_  
Noah finished his song everyone started to clap. Ms. Hanson looked at Noah impressed and it was Blaine 's turn to go up. When Blaine got in front of everyone Kurt looked at the other boys and they all smiled.

Blaine finished his song and everyone started to clap He had sand more beautifully then the last time. Kurt, Wes, David, James, and Henry ripped their dress shirts and it revealed Team Blaine Shirts and they were all screaming.

"TEAM BLAINE" The boys chanted.

Blaine started to laugh hysterically. The teacher glared at Kurt and the others and they sat back down embarrassed. Everyone else was just staring at him. Blaine sang the song just like he had in Kurt's bedroom. Every line was perfect and sang as if it was only directed to one person. Everyone voted for who they wanted and they waited in the choir room.

"Did I do okay?" Blaine whispered holding Kurt's hand

"You did amazing!" Kurt whispered back

"Don't worry! I bet you got the solo! Chill dude" James replied eagerly. A couple minutes later Ms. Hanson was done counting the ballets and she printed out on a sheet of paper.

She walked out of the room and all the warblers followed her frantically. The teacher went to the cork board and tacked it to the board and she left. All the warblers ran to it. Blaine had his eyes close. He couldn't open them for he was afraid he wouldn't see his name. Kurt started to scream when he saw Blaine's name. Blaine opened his eye and saw the paper.

**Sectional Soloist:  
Blaine Anderson**

" CONGRATS!" Kurt said pulling him closer. Blaine lifted him in a hug and twirled him around. Kurt smiled. Blaine put him down and Wes, David, Henry and James gave him a big group hug showing Blaine their team Blaine shirts. Noah walks up to him and sighed.

"You won fair and square. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings. You'll get your turn kid" Blaine smiled and Noah gave him a quick hug. Noah walked away with his friends. Blaine looked at the shirts and laugh.

"God, that's an embarrassing picture of me! Where can I get one?" Blaine asked. They all just laughed and walked back to Ellis with their new sectional soloist. As they were walking out Blaine held Kurt's hand. Their fingers were intertwined and Kurt couldn't help but think that he was meant to be there.


	2. Chapter 2: September Pt One

**Chapter Two September Part One**

**Authors Note: **

_Yeah, that's right. Warblers is written by TWO people!_

**A: **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. We have been so distracted lately and many personal issues with friends and family kept us from writing this chapter. We tried not to make this chapter so lengthy like the last one. The reason the chapters now are so long is because one chapter is one month and we want to catch up in months so we can write on our current timing so yeah.. I hope that made sense :)

**M: ** Hello! So. The explanation for the long chapters is right above me -^. In this story we hope to go through Kurt's entire Junior year. The Chapter before was August. There's not much for me to say… except we really dedicate ourselves to this fanfic and hope you enjoy it.

BTW.

Follow us on Twitter ( for updates on chapters): DAM_Feifer

**Disclaimer: We don't own magical Glee **

_But this is what it'd be like if we did (:_

_

* * *

_

Roberto Venezuela had options. He was a star basketball-tennis-baseball player at Dalton. Roberto had gotten in on a whim. It was a complete miracle that the coach of the Basketball team had seen him playing a pickup game on the street. Coach Aaron had contacted him that day and convinced his mother that an all boys school would help him reach _her _ultimate dream. Roberto was "destined" to be a doctor. Growing up with a single mother was a typical thing in Roberto's old neighborhood. His mom was determined to break the stereotypes. She didn't approve of Roberto's dream of pursuing a career in basketball. It wasn't realistic. It wasn't what "they" had dreamed of all those years. Roberto had standards that he _had_ to live by when all he wanted to do was play ball.

Roberto walked down the hall as if he owned everything. He nodded to the occasional housemate in recognition. Roberto was a part of Ellis dormitory. One of the very few who wasn't a Warbler. He had never done much outside his usual territory. He kept mostly to himself. He had joined Dalton his sophomore year. Everyone had already decided where they fit in. He didn't make the effort to get to know anyone but the jocks yet, even those friends were only made my default. They only talked to him because he was indeed the best player. This caused a problem on Roberto's part. He became a little too cocky for his own good. He knew he was the best. _However_, he did enjoy the constant reminder. He was on his way to the last basketball practice of the season. Tomorrow was the big day. The last game of the season against another private school called Rodale. There were going to be college scouts from all over the country. None of them mattered to Roberto. He only wanted to get noticed by one.

_Stanford._

The Stanford college scout Greg (as he told Roberto to call him because Mr. Westland made him sound "old" and "dry") was the key to getting him in. He needed everything to go perfect. As He passed by some of his friend they smiled but behind those smiles was jealousy. Roberto had everything. He was the star point guard. He got good grades. He could have any girl he wanted. Roberto smiled and knew what they were thinking he ignored them. He wasn't in the mood. He made his way through to the locker room. He changed into his normal workout clothes. The Dalton logo gleamed in the early sunlight. He looked at himself in the mirror. His arms were slender and his calves were firm from the constant running. His tan skin complimented the light color in his eyes. He smiled. It felt so unnatural. He shook his head. He hadn't felt genuinely happy for a long went out into the gym where his entire team was standing in a circle in the middle of the court. When they saw him approach they began to applaud. He arched his eyebrows and smiled but was confused. "Hey guys, What's going on?

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed he had finished his homework, laundry, and even ironed his bed sheets. He was having a hard time concentrating. He opened up the latest issue of Vogue. Every boy in the magazine reminded him of Blaine. It was either their hair or the way their nose crinkled when they smiled. Kurt had no idea how he was going to get this boy to notice him. Then doubt spread over his pale face. Was Blaine even right for him? For his life? This didn't make sense. _Obviously _Kurt couldn't decide. The way Blaine had him wrapped his finger…

Kurt knew what he had to do.

"Hey Mercedes! How are you?" Kurt called Mercedes. His best friend.

"I'm good, loads of Drama as always. You?" Kurt normally didn't call on school days. He was usually too busy for her. She began to worry.

"Dalton isn't so bad; I got my grades up since the beginning of school. A B+ average, pretty good if I do say so myself. I'm still so madly in love Blaine."Kurt ended his sentence dramatically. He would never admit that to anyone but Mercedes.

"Ohhhhh! I only met him that one time at the mall, not really the best first meeting." Mercedes stopped worrying at the mention of Blaine. She hated to admit it but, he was slowly taking her place. She resented that.

"Hm, Mercedes! How would you go on a fake "Date" with Blaine... so you can get to know him better?" Kurt said it before he realized it. All these thoughts about Blaine had been swarming in his mind just fell out.

"I'm guessing you want my approval." Mercedes smiled. Maybe Kurt did need her.

"That would be nice, but I know you will like him, HES PERFECT! I only strive for the best" Kurt grinned and sighed a little at the thought of Blaine's perfect eyes.

"I'm free right now! How about Blaine?" Mercedes wanted to do something. Anything at this point to stay intertwined in Kurt's life.

"I don't know. I'll go ask! Text you later?" Kurt hung up before she could reply.

"Okay, b—"The phone went dead. Mercedes sighed and stared at her phone.

Kurt's friendship lately had become a one way street. Didn't he know that she needed him too?

* * *

Kurt threw the phone on his comforter and went across the hall to Blaine's room. He tapped gently on his door. One. Two. Three knocks.

"Come in." Blaine had recognized the sounds as the only Kurt Hummel.

Kurt walked in and saw Blaine lying on his couch with his legs hanging off the top end and his head almost touching the floor. His face was a little red due to the blood rushing to his head from being upside down. Blaine turned towards the door and tried to sit up straight when he saw Kurt but ended up losing his balance and heading straight for the floor. Kurt rushed to his side to help him up trying his best to stop himself from laughing

"Are you okay?" Kurt bit his lip stifling giggles.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Blaine brushed off his shoulders trying to regain composure."What are you up too?" he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, I'm bored out of my mind." Kurt sat on the couch and crossed his legs. Blaine tried not to stare at how beautiful Kurt looked in just a t shirt and jeans.

"I can tell." Blaine coughed. Did Kurt notice the way he looked at him? "What's up?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mercedes and she wants to get to know you!" Kurt said making a note to tell Mercedes that this was her idea.

"Get to know me? Why?" Blaine sat a little closer to Kurt trying to get comfortable.

"Because she wants to be friends with you and say thanks for all the things you have done for me. I of course, won't be going."Kurt liked that Blaine was inching closer but was trying not to show it.

"Why not?" Blaine pouted. He saw Kurt smile and turn away quickly.

"Because I'm going to hog you all to myself and Mercedes wouldn't be able to talk to you!" Kurt admitted.

"I wouldn't mind that." Blaine brushed his finger along Kurt's cheek to get his attention.

"Well... Mercedes will." Kurt began turning a bright red. Blaine was playing him like a violin. He wasn't going to let him embarrass him.

"Okay. When does she want to hang?" Blaine said folding his arms.

"Right now?" Kurt said softly.

"Wow, a heads up would have been great!" Blaine was nervous. There was no time to prepare! What was he going to wear? Where was he going to take her? He had no time to ask Wes and David for their help!

Kurt saw the panic in Blaine's' eyes. Maybe he was upset with him? Kurt apologized "You know you don't have too…"

"I want too. let me get ready there isn't much time and where does she want to meet?" Blaine sat up and was pacing around the room now.

"Okay, sheesh! Don't need to be all diva on me now!" Kurt laughed and watched Blaine's impatient movements.

* * *

Kurt walked out of Blaine's room, hiding his smile. Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes.

**"Blaine is on board! :)" – Kurt**

**"Nice! Meet him at the Mall?"- Mercedes.**

**"Okay, be nice with him! " –Kurt**

**"Boy, I'm not going to cut him up or anything!" –Mercedes**

**"You better not! Text me when Blaine gets there?"—Kurt**

**"Okay :) ttyl then!" - Mercedes.**

Blaine walked out looking more dapper then before. Kurt tried not drool over Blaine's tight shirt that hugged his muscle perfectly.

"How do I look?" Blaine saw the expression on Kurt's face. He didn't have to ask.  
"You look... Great." Kurt struggled for the right words… _God like would have been too much? Yet very accurate.  
_  
Blaine blushed. The things Kurt did to him with a simple smile.

"I guess I better be going." Blaine struggled to find his car keys. Front pocket he reminded himself.

"She wants to meet at the mall, remember how to get there?" Kurt had printed out the Google directions just in case he had them behind his back.

Just in case.

"Yes. Bye Kurt. - Please. Don't have TOO much fun here." Blaine walked out the door and vaguely heard the crumpling of paper as he closed it.

* * *

Blaine was starting to get nervous. He had only been driving for ten minutes and was very close to hyperventilating. What if Mercedes didn't like Blaine? _That would suck…_ Blaine thought. His phone buzzed and his favorite person popped up on his screen.

**"Don't worry Blaine; she's going to love you!"-Kurt**

**You sure? - Blaine**

**Of course I am! Would I ever lie to you...? HEY wait don't text and drive. - Kurt  
**

Kurt was almost going to add something along the lines of I'd hate for you to die and leave me alone forever. But, again he felt it was too much.

Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt being concerned about him. Blaine could get used to that

* * *

Blaine pulled in to the parking lot. He spotted Mercedes car and saw her standing next to it. Blaine took a deep breath in to calm himself. He got out of his car and walked up to the girl who looked extremely intimidating.

"Hi, nice to meet you again" Blaine laughed "I mean last time we weren't properly introduced in the first place" He held out his hand.

"Dude, don't got to be all formal! Mercedes pulled him into a hug. She walked into this meeting open minded.

Blaine laughed and so did Mercedes. Mercedes pulled out her phone. Blaine did the same. They laughed and said at the same time

"Texting Kurt?"

**I'm here with your friend. She's nice (: - Blaine**

**Glad you're safe. Have fun! Ttly! - Kurt**

**"I'm with your man now ;)"—Mercedes**

**"HES NOT MY MAN!"- Kurt**

**"Yet."-Mercedes.**

**"Stop teasing me and get to know him!"-Kurt  
**  
Mercedes and Blaine walked into the mall together. They looked around the mall for a while without saying a word to each, neither of them knowing what to say. It had started off well but became painfully awkward. Mercedes decided to break the silence as they walked into a clothing store.  
"Do you have any relatives?" She was looking through the racks and was worried she wasn't making a good impression.

"I have a younger sister and an older brother. How about you?" Blaine was looking at Mercedes who constantly avoided his eye contact.

"No, but I consider Kurt like my brother. How's my boy. How's Kurt doing at Dalton?" Mercedes was glad they were finally talking.

"He's doing great, better than last month." Blaine shivered at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes didn't know the whole story. Mercedes ALWAYS knew the story.

"Well the Karofsky thing happened. Kurt wouldn't really talk to us or eat very much..." Blaine sighed. He hated this subject.  
"What did you do?" Mercedes looked worried.  
"Nothing... Kurt wouldn't let me help." Blaine admitted. He was a coward. But, there was nothing he could do at the time.

Mercedes looked at him and scoffed. How could he just not do anything?

"Why didn't you help him? Kurt always pushes people away when he needs them at most! You should learn that Blaine!"Mercedes was livid.

"I TRIED!" Blaine shouted back. Why was she attacking him? She didn't do anything for Kurt either.

"YOU DIDNT TRY HARD ENOUGH!" Mercedes yelled not caring about the scene they were causing in the middle of the store.

"I'm sorry... but neither did you. You go weeks without talking to Kurt. At least I'm there." Blaine knew he had no right to say that but the thought of anyone accusing him of mistreating Kurt was ridiculous.

Blaine... really liked him.

"Just stop." She whispered softly. "Let's just go"

That last comment stopped Mercedes from continuing any further. She couldn't believe he had said that. So much for giving him a chance, she thought

* * *

They continued to walk around the mall. Mercedes was angry. She thought he was taking better care of Kurt. Mercedes tried to cool down and just try shopping while Blaine followed her. Mercedes found a top she loved and wanted to get it. She marveled at and looked at the price tag. Her jaw dropped open and she put it back. Blaine saw this and picked up the shirt. He looked at the price and thought nothing of it. He wanted another chance of showing Mercedes that he wasn't at all that bad. Most of all he wanted forgiveness

"Do you want this?" Blaine held up the shirt for her approval

"Yeah, but it's too expensive." Mercedes replied meekly.

"I can buy it for you." Blaine said with a shrug.  
"Its fine." Mercedes shook her head "Thanks…"

Through out the day Blaine kept on offering to buy things for Mercedes. She was starting to get irritated with this boy. What the hell did Kurt see in him? A know it all? A rich prick?

"Let's go get dinner." Mercedes offered trying to smile but there was no use.

Mercedes thought that if they ate, Blaine can't talk or offer to buy her anything else. He'd just have to shut up.

"Okay, but I insist on buying." Blaine added.

Mercedes shook her head and once more they would cause a scene.

"Does it look like I need your money?" Mercedes nearly shouted.

"What do you mean?" Blaine was just trying to win her friendship.

"All damn after noon you kept asking, do you want this, do you want that, it's not that expensive." Mercedes had kept note of everything. Blaine was so persistent.

"No but-" This wasn't Blaine's intention at all.  
"But nothing, I don't need your charity." Mercedes began to walk off.  
"I just wanted to be nice..." Blaine yelled out after her.  
"I think we should call it a day. Goodbye." Mercedes shouted back. She stayed looking forward to avoid giving him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Blaine got into his car and immediately dialed Kurt. He was on the verge of tears. This stupid meeting could change everything.

"Hey! What's up?" Kurt was excited to found out how well things had gone. He had been imagining that the two had shopped and gossiped together. He hoped that Blaine admitted to Mercedes how he was deeply in love with Kurt and hoped to ask him out soon. His fantasy was cut quick once he heard the sadness in Blaine's voice.

"This didn't turn out so well Kurt." Kurt's stomach dropped. His head began to spin.

_Nothing ever turned out well for him._

* * *

The big game day had arrived. Roberto was changing into his uniform when he heard the game bell ring signaling the 15 minute mark before the game was going to begin. Roberto had practiced harder than ever at the last practice. After his coach had announced that they were nominating him for the Dalton Athlete Scholarship. If he won, Dalton would pay for his entire ride. The only catch being he had to play sports all through college. Roberto didn't mind. He would do anything. He was the last one in the locker room. He was going over all the plays in his head. He was compiling a list of people he would pass the ball too in the event he actually had too. James, Jeremy. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone clasp his shoulder.

"You ready son, "His coach was beaming. It had been years since Dalton had seen an athlete like Roberto. It was about time.

"Just a little nervous sir," Roberto laughed. A little was an understatement.

"You gotta get out there" He tapped him and pointed towards the doors that led to the court.

"I can't wait" Roberto gulped. Roberto pushed through the doors to see the rest of his team doing lay ups.

"Well, Look who decided to show up" James said tossing the ball at Roberto who caught it without a second thought.

"Yeah, I figured you might need me." Roberto marveled at the amount of people in the stands it made him burst with pride at the amount of Red and Navy In the stands.

The buzzard rang.

James put an arm around Roberto's shoulder. "Let's kick some ass."

* * *

"Ugh! She was way too hard on you! Don't blame yourself! Don't worry about Mercedes, I'll talk to her. She'll give you another chance if I ask. Just give her space for now." Kurt was trying to show Blaine that things were going to be just fine. Blaine was being stubborn. He felt terrible.

"No she's right, I should have done more to make you happier Kurt." Blaine replied softly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and tried to get Blaine to look at him.

"Where are we going?" Kurt had realized they were walking towards a building Kurt had never been to before.

Blaine looked up and Kurt smiled. Why wasn't he surprised that Kurt had never been to their school gym before?

"James has a basketball game. We're late." Blaine shrugged

The Warblers like to support him." Blaine smiled eagerly. "He's one of the few of us who participates in sports. Plus, it's a rival game."He reached for the metal door handle but, Kurt stopped him.

"Blaine... You are one of the reasons I was so happy. You're my best friend Blaine. I couldn't ask for a better one." Kurt looked into his friends hazel eyes and smiled "Don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine blushed and held the door open. Before Kurt even had the chance to marvel at the size and elegance of the schools gymnasium. They heard screams. Fans were crowded around the court.

"PLEASE. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE"

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOW" Roberto yelled. The entire room grew silent. He felt like he had been laying there for hours. He didn't know where he was. He felt dizzy. He looked around the room. There was equipment that he was hooked up too. An IV in his arm. Roberto hated hospitals. He tried sitting up but his legs felt too heavy. James was sitting in an arm chair asleep. His hair was matted against his forehead and he was still in basketball uniform. Before Roberto could wake him up and ask what the hell was going on a tall Indian man walked into the room.

" Hello Mr. Venezuela. Nice to see you awake" Dr. Singh said kindly.

Roberto groaned. His legs felt tight "Doc. What happened?"

The smile faded from the Doctor's face. "Son, How are you feeling?"

The night before they had tried so hard to comfort him but, no safe amount of pain medicine could stop him from screaming as he slept.

" Well, what do you think?" Roberto gestured to the IV and hospital gown.

The Doctor frowned once more. Roberto wasn't patient.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME" he shouted and saw James jerk up.

" wha-?" James wiped the sweat from his forehead. " You okay?"

The Doctor could see this was going to be hard. " Mr..?"

James stood up "Kenny sir."

Dr. Singh smiled " Mr. Kenny please. Give us a moment?"

James nodded " No problem." James grinned at Roberto "Bro, I'll be outside if you need me"

Roberto nodded. " So lay it on me doc."

Dr. Singh sat down " You ruptured your Achilles tendon"

Roberto felt time stop. No. this is wrong. Right? He couldn't remember what happened during the game. He was running and cramped up. It wasn't a big deal. It happened all the time.

"Son?" Roberto felt the snap back into reality. He began to sweat. His pulse quickened and his body shook.

"Yeah?" he said the word barely escaping his mouth.

"I'm afraid you won't walk for a while"

* * *

**Chapter Three : September Pt. Two**

**The Warblers **

**Things never end up the way they want them too. **


	3. One Shot: Sleepless Nights

**Author Note:**

Hey guys! M here. We decided to put in a little one shot before the next part of Chapter 2.

Follow us on Twitter ( for updates on chapters): DAM_Feifer

**Disclaimer: We don't own magical Glee **

_But this is what it'd be like if we did (:

* * *

_

The clock read 2:33 AM. Kurt rubbed his eyes and stretched. He couldn't fall asleep. Something was keeping him awake. He reached for his iPhone and decided to go on a whim and text Blaine.

_I doubt he's awake _thought Kurt as he began typing.

**I fell asleep too early! Now I'm wide awake :( - Kurt**

Kurt set his phone aside. He didn't have much hope until he heard it.

_Ping._

**Good morning sleeping beauty :) - Blaine **

Kurt smiled and began typing rapidly.

**That was fast prince charming, what are you doing awake at such a time?- Kurt**

**My thoughts are everywhere. - Blaine.  
**

Kurt pulled his covers over his head and held the phone close to his chest. His thoughts were on the future mostly. Some nights, just like this one he laid awake at night wondering where this whole friendship was going with Blaine. He wondered if there was something more. He hoped one day there would be something more. _Anything._

**I know exactly what you mean. - Kurt**

**So. How do you want to pass the time Mr. Hummel? -Blaine**

**Hmmm. Over text? 20 questions?- Kurt**

**Sounds good. There's some things I've been meaning to ask about you (: - Blaine**

**Go ahead - Kurt**

**Favorite color? - Blaine**

**Purple. The color of royalty! Favorite Tv show? - Kurt**

**Hmm. This I'd tough. I'm torn between the Simpsons and the Office. Favorite season?-Blaine**

**Those seem to fit you well. Winter. Perfect weather. Boxers or briefs? - Kurt**

He pressed send before he could think about what he had typed. Kurt laughed and decided later he would blame the odd flirty text messages on the lack of sleep.

**Whatever you like ;) jk. Boxers. Most embarrassing moment? -Blaine**

**Getting caught spying on a rival glee team. Ha! Crushing on anyone? -Kurt**

**Well. Yes. He doesn't know it though... Favorite eye color? -Blaine**

**Hazel. Favorite song? -Kurt**

**Falling in love at a coffee shop. Yours? - Blaine**

Kurt sighed. He wanted nothing more than to confess his love for Blaine. The way he felt when he smiled at him or when he said hello. The way his heart melted just when he said his name. Kurt loved Blaine. He loved him with every fiber of his being. It took everything for him not to reach out for Blaine every time they were close or alone. He just wanted to tell him those three simple words. How could Blaine be so clueless to the boy who wanted nothing more than to be with him? Kurt took a leap.

**Any song you sing (: I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight. - Kurt**

**You're too sweet. Night. - Blaine  
**


	4. Chapter 2: September Pt Two

**Authors Note :D**

**A: **Hello fellow warblers! It's freezing and i cant feel my fingers while i type this!

Grr. We wanted to publish this a long, long, LONG time ago but yeah... DEMETRI! What can i say about him? I guess you are just going to have to read this!

I personally love Henry and thought he had to his own tiny part. tee hee :3

ENJOY! ( we hope to update soon)

**M: **Hey guys! So, before you read you should know that we changed the dorm names. Our lovely Warblers now reside in Ellis Hall On the West Side of campus. If you have any questions feel free to ask us on tumblr. This chapter took a lot of time and effort! This whole chapter was A's idea. A has a soft spot for Henry obviously :)

BTW.

Follow us on Twitter ( for updates on chapters): DAM_Feifer

**Disclaimer: We dont own Glee or any of the songs used in this chapter **

but if we _did_ own Glee I'm pretty sure we would change everything and just make it about the Warblers xD!

* * *

Roberto wheeled and maneuvered himself through Ellis halls. He tried his best to avoid the pity looks he got every time he turned a corner. You'd swear that they'd never seen a guy in the wheelchair. As he rolled through the halls he felt a twinge of pain. The same pain he'd felt on the court about a week ago. He hadn't remembered it until James explained when they were in the hospital.

"You were running past number 13. You were dribbling and you stopped abruptly in front of the hoop"

Roberto nodded he couldn't believe it.

" And, so you made a quick move to your left and you collapsed." James finished and sighed.

Roberto awkwardly opened the door to the common room where a group of Warblers were sitting and humming. James was among them and waved him over. Roberto made his way through and greeted James. Many of these people he hadn't met before of course, he'd seen them but they had never been properly introduced. James realized this and gestured to a few of the warblers " This is Blaine and Kurt. This is Henry, my roommate. Oh, that's Wes and David" Roberto grinned and shook everyone's hand. Henry immediately gravitated towards the gears on his wheelchair and got distracted. "Nice ride" he said as he stroked the metal.

"It's nice to meet you" Blaine shook Roberto's hand firmly " How are you doing?"

Roberto shrugged " It honestly can't get any worse. I ruptured my Achilles tendon"

Kurt winced.

Roberto smiled reassuringly " It was only a partial tear. I had surgery done. Now it's just time to heal.. "

Kurt smiled and patted Roberto on the shoulder "I hope you get better."

Wes coughed and interrupted the brief conversation. "Hey guys maybe if we can continue this later? I think we should practice a little."

Roberto backed off a little "Oh, hey I'm sorry to interrupt"

James shook his head "Stay. Give us some feedback"

Roberto grinned and shrugged " Sure." He began to back away as the Warblers started to harmonize.

James stepped out in the front and fixed his collar

_It's love..._  
_It's love..._  
_Love... get busy_  
_Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Now now)_  
_Why don't they just let me live (Oh oh oh)_  
_I don't need permission_  
_Make my own decisions (Oh!)_  
_That's my prerogative_

Henry slid in front of him and took off his Dalton jacket and he began to sing dramatically gesturing towards Roberto.

_They say I'm crazy_  
_I really don't care_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_They say I'm nasty_  
_But I don't give a damn_  
_Gettin girls is how I live_  
_Some ask me questions_  
_Why am I so real_  
_But they don't understand me_  
_I really don't know the deal_  
_About a brother_  
_Trying hard to make it right_  
_Not long ago_  
_Befo' I win this fight_  
_SING!_

All the warblers joined in for the chorus. Blaine twirled Kurt around. Wes and David began to dance. And, Roberto began to feel jealous.

_Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me_  
_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why)_  
_I don't need permission_  
_Make my own decisions (Oh!)_  
_That's my prerogative_  
_It's my prerogative _  
_(It's my prerogative)_

Roberto wanted nothing more then to join in and sing and dance with all of them. They were having so much fun.

_It's the way that I wanna live (It's my prerogative)_  
_I can do just what I feel (It's my prerogative)_  
_No one can tell me what to do (It's my prerogative)_  
_Cause what I'm doin_  
_I'm doin for you now_

Wes pushed his way through and began to sing until David cut him off.

_Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (yeah) _  
_Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) _  
_I don't need permission (I don't need) _  
_Make my own decisions (my own decisions) _  
_That's my prerogative_  
_It's my prerogative_  
_(It's my prerogative)_

James and Henry took center stage and they began to harmonize.

_I can do what I wanna do (It's my prerogative)_  
_Truly live my life (It's my prerogative)_  
_I'm doin it just for you (It's my prerogative)_  
_Tell me, tell me_

_Why can't I live my life (Live my life)_  
_Without all of the things that people say (Ohhh Ohhh)_

After the song was over the boys began laughing and pushing each other around. James grinned "How did we do?"

Roberto was utterly speechless. He wasn't sure what the right words were to say.

David laughed " We were that terrible?"

Roberto shook his head furiously. " No. No. You guy's were incredible. I wish I could do that"

Henry laughed. " Of course you can."

* * *

"Do you guys ever think about the future? " Kurt and the rest of the guys were lounging in the common room. They had just finished a rather intense video-movie-marathon all nighter. They were sitting in the dark and talking. Kurt felt a sense of nostalgia. He was starting to realize his teenage years were coming to end.

"What do you mean?" Blaine was lying on an arm chair his legs dangling off the sides. He had a pile of red vines on his stomach. He was barely able to life up his head to eat them

"Like what you wanted to be?" Kurt was twiddling his fingers. He wondered that maybe guys really didn't like to talk about the future

"I always wanted to be a DJ... But my dad expects all this fucking shit for me. So I don't really think about it anymore..." Henry was the first to answer seriously. He was laying with James on the couch both lying in opposite directions.

"That's dumb, you should follow your dreams" Kurt looked up and saw that Henry was frowning.

"I don't have choice." He shook his head and dug through his pockets. If he forgot to take his medication one more time he'd be in for it in the morning.

"Everyone has a choice" Kurt smiled at Henry who returned the gesture ever so faintly.

"How about you guys?" Blaine looked across at the others who were staring up at the ceiling.

"President" James grinned and slipped his fingers through his gauges

Everyone laughed at the absurdity. The boy who could barely get up on time wanted to be in charge of a country.

"I want to be an actor" Wes mumbled after the laughter died down.

"Surgeon." David said with confidence. He had known since he was young that all he wanted to do was save lives.

"Musician" Blaine stared up at the ceiling and imagined all the songs he would use to serenade…

"I AM going to work in sports." Roberto interrupted his thoughts. " Ill send you guys free tickets" He had been quiet the whole time . The boys had thought he had fallen asleep. Kurt knew that Roberto was still scared about his future. It had been altered so dramatically.

"I want to be on Broadway." Kurt said smiling at the thought of his name in lights.

"I KNEW IT!" Blaine laughed and threw a pillow at Kurt who caught it.

He didn't know what the future had to hold but it was starting to look bright.

* * *

It was Henry's birthday in a couple days and Kurt wanted to throw him a big surprise birthday party. However, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had so many ideas. Should it be karaoke theme? No, that's what the warblers _always_ do. It wasn't special enough.

Kurt left his room and crossed the hall to get a second opinion from Blaine. He knocked gently on the wooden door. The butterflies in his stomach began to flutter.

"Come in" Blaine sang. He knew it was Kurt. No one in the entire Ellis dormitory knocked that softly.

Kurt turned the knob and pushed the door open. Blaine was reading a book. He had a pair of reading glasses on. Kurt could have sworn he was drooling over how good looking Blaine was. Blaine smiled and put his book down and took off his glasses. Kurt was a bit disappointed that Blaine didn't leave them on. He looked like a quite dapper version of Harry Potter…

"What's up?" Blaine grinned up at Kurt.

"Nothing much other then the sky."

Blaine laughed politely.

" OK that was a really lame joke" Kurt's face began to flush. _I'm such an idiot…_

"Lame is awesome." Blaine winked and gestured towards his Disney DVD collection and various Harry Potter novels scattered throughout his room.

Kurt tried to shake off that weak in the knees feelings. It was useless.

" So. Henry's Birthday is coming up!" Kurt said laying down on Blaine's bed and stretching. He could get used to this.

"September seventeenth" Blaine said matter-of-factly. He smiled at how comfortable Kurt looked on his bed.

" Also known as two days from now! I don't know what to do! Want to help me brainstorm?" Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"Yeah of course ill help you, glad to be at service" Blaine laid down by his side trying to ignore the scarlet that was slowly beginning to cover Kurt's cheeks.

The boys laid next to each other and tried to think.

And think.

And think some more.

Kurt was getting frustrated. _What could he possibly get Henry?_ The lights started to flash and then everything went dark. Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine as tight as he could. It was a reflex. Kurt and the dark never got along. Blaine tried not to smile at Kurt's reaction but it was too hard. He got up and Kurt had already let go. Blaine walked outside his door to see others walking down the halls trying to figure out what happened. It had been a black out. Not uncommon in historical buildings such as these. Kurt ran past Blaine out the door and to his room.

"I have the perfect idea. I'll tell you later." Kurt said turning back and smiling at Blaine.

Blaine leaned against the frame of his door and laughed.

" I'm glad I could be of service"

* * *

Ugh,damn it." Roberto tried to reach for the book that just slip off from his lap. Roberto tried to each over, his fingers nearly touched the book. Someone hand knocked his out of the way and grabbed the book. Roberto looked up and saw James standing in front of him with his book opened.

"Ahh, AP statistics. Not very fun is it?" James flipped through the pages.

"No, not really. Can I have my book back?I'm going to be late to stat" Roberto held out his hand impatiently.

"And if I say no?" James laughed.

"I'll run over your damn foot."Roberto back up a little to give him some room before he hit his target.

"That's not very nice is it?"James winked at him.

"It's not very nice to make me late to class!" Roberto laughed. He couldn't stay mad at him.

"Touche." James handed the book back to Roberto.

"Thanks." Roberto started to wheel himself away from James slowly. James laughed at how slow he went. James ran up the small distance that Roberto had gone.

"Do you want me to push you?" He laughed stopping Roberto abruptly.

"No...yes." Roberto shrugged.

James grasped the handles and started to push him in a decent speed.

"How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Roberto rolled his eyes he was tired of talking about the same things all the time.

"The whole wheel chair thing and stuff." James said gesturing to the chair.

"I need time to get use to it I guess. I can't play basketball anymore for a long long time..." Roberto said quietly.

"How about your scholarships for college?" James knew this was a sore subject but was too curious to stop.

"Gotta say bye bye to those." Roberto thumbed through his book to look occupied.

"That sucks... Well we're here." James stopped in front of the door and began to walk away he had caused enough discomfort for one day.

"Thanks?" Roberto didn't understand why James suddenly disappeared.

"I'm always here for you. You know that right?" James stopped and turned towards Roberto.

Roberto wheeled himself in as another senior held his door open.

"Always " he yelled back.

* * *

"No" Principle Hawthorne paced through his office. He had other things to deal with. Especially since the custodial staff had decided to quit because of "unfair" wages. These boys were being ridiculous and wasting his time.

"PLEASE!" Kurt was ready to beg. He was so close to getting down on his knees and pleading.

"I gave you my answer already" Principle Hawthorne sat down calmly in his chair.

"We will do anything!" Blaine thought Kurt had a brilliant idea and was willing to do anything to help him.

It wasn't just because of how adorable Kurt was…

_No never.._

"Leave my office or both of you are going to receive detention" Principle Hawthorne was exasperated. When teenage boys set their mind to something they're so stubborn.

Kurt and Blaine got up from their chairs and turned around heading towards the door.

"We've got of think of something else for Henry's birthday" Blaine said reassuringly putting his hand on the lower part of Kurts back.

_There goes those butterflies… _Kurt thought._  
_

Principle Hawthorne felt guilty but then that light bulb in his head finally went off.

"Wait. I changed my mind. Use the gym for whatever you please. But you two have garbage duty for a month." Principle Hawthorne wiped his hands and placed them behind his head.

_Two birds with one stone Hawthorne, How do you do it?_ He thought to himself.

"THANK YOU!" Kurt shook the Headmasters hand and smiled from ear to ear.

The two boys walked out happy but a little puzzled to why Principle Hawthorne changed his mind so suddenly.

"Blaine, text all the warblers other then Henry, we're going to need all the help we can get for this if we want to finish by tonight" Kurt whipped out his planner and began listing all the things that needed to get done.

"Ill be glad too" Blaine took out his black berry and texted everyone to meet at the common room and not to mention anything to Henry .Blaine and Kurt both started to walk towards the meeting spot. Neither of the boys didn't said anything to each other. They just enjoyed each other presence. When they met up with the others they saw how ready everyone was although some looked like they just woke up.

"What's up?" Wes yawned.

"We all know that it's Henry's birthday tomorrow and I planned a big surprise for him" Kurt paced throughout the room and was worried about all the planning.  
"What does this so call plan of yours consist of?" Wes knew this meant that he had some sort of job or task. _Darn, that adorable Hummel._

"So I got the principle to let use the gym today and tomorrow night. We are going to cover the windows and make it pitch black. We are going to get a fog machine and gallons and strobe lights and Blaine is going to bring a special gift." Kurt read off his checklist and looked up at the boys who were all half asleep.

"Anything for my boy Henry!" David would've agreed to jump off a bridge if it meant he could go back to sleep.

"Like I have anything else better to do" Wes trudged off in his slippers.

"Sounds epic" James jumped up and hugged Kurt. " Thanks man"

"Wait... Can we bring dates?" David said before leaving.

"Yes." Kurt hesitated. "But NO. SEX. " he added.

You never knew with David.

* * *

Henry was getting irritated. Why had everyone gone AWOL? Where were they? How come no one was responding to his text messages or answering his phone calls?

_Best mobile network my ass.._ He thought as he stuffed his phone in his book bag.

He looked around Ellis and couldn't find anyone. After 10 minutes of trying to find at least one person he gave up and decided to go buy some pink hair dye.

_Fuck em'

* * *

_

James climbed up a ladder so he could cover the windows. He was afraid of heights but he didn't want to admit that to anyone. Kurt and Blaine held the ladder in place and tried their best at keeping it steady. Everyone else was preoccupied with their own tasks. Some Warblers were decorating things. Others were installing strobe or black lights for that added effect.

"Who are you going to bring?" David shouted up at James.

"I don't know yet, I've been talking to this girl lately. Should I ask her..?" James replied. " I'm not too sure about her.."

"Go for it man! You're way too thoughtful about relationships. Live a little. Remember that babe from the mall?

James laughed. He couldn't forget the way David drooled at the blond. " She gave you her number? Really? Not a restraining order?"

"Dude, She really liked me. I already texted her and she said she would be here" David stuck his tongue out at James who merely shook his head.

"Who are you bringing Blaine?" Wes snickered. He elbowed him in the stomach and Blaine caused the ladder to shake.

James cursed under his breath.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked back at him with those soft blue eyes that made him weak. Kurt lost concentration _Why does he look at me like that? Ah, turn away Hummel_. As he turned he elbowed the ladder by accident. James dropped a piece of fabric on Blaine's head. He pulled it off and they both blushed.

_He's so adorable._

_Those eyes..._

They looked away immediately; this caused Blaine and Kurt to shake the ladder a little more by accident.

James started to shriek.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME!" James huffed and puffed as he climbed down. "I'm done. I'm done. Why don't you ask Wes to cover the damn windows?"

"Sorry" both boys said in unison.

"Better hurry up and get at the good one" Wes elbowed him and winked as he climbed up the ladder. Kurt tried to pretend he didn't notice that Wes looked at him when he said this.

"HEY JAMES WHY DON'T YOU GO MAKE SOME PRETTY POSTERS?" Wes yelled when he got to the top.

"OH FUCK OFF"

* * *

Henry sat in the salon. He looked through magazines that did not capture his interest. He looked at his reflection running his fingers through his hair. He decided to get it professionally done because he was tired of getting dye on his clothing. His phone started to vibrate. He looked at his Droid and saw that it was a text from Kurt.

**"Where are you?" – Kurt**

**"Getting my Hair done." – Henry**

_Oh look, who suddenly cares…_

**"OOO, what color? What time are you getting back?-Kurt**

**"Ummm, pink and maybe start heading back in 2 hours... Why? O_o"- Henry**

**"No reason in particular! Muhahaha. Ill see you later!" – Kurt**

**"Uhh, ok? :/" - Henry.**

_Well, that was weird_ Henry thought but he forgot about the whole conversation when he saw the shiny aluminum foil that the stylist was putting in his hair.

Kurt put his iPhone back into his pocket and looked at the boys. He was impressed with all the progress they had made.

"He's going to be back 2 hours. 3 tops." He announced. Everyone groaned. They had so little time.

"That's enough time to steal his laptop." Blaine and Kurt began walking out of the gym. When Wes ran up beside them.

"Why are we stealing his laptop for? Have you seen his room?" Wes shook his head. Henry's room had been dubbed "Disaster" since their freshmen year.

"This is going to take FOREVER to find the laptop." David said catching up. He couldn't stand one more word about decorating. He could only take so much.

"We're stealing it for the surprise." Blaine reminded them. The boys left leaving the other warblers to finish decorating the gym.

"How did you plan on getting inside?" Blaine whispered staring at the huge wooden barrier.

"I didn't really think about that..." Kurt slumped down next to the door.

"Done worry, me and Wes got this" David smiled and pushed Blaine aside.

They were at Henry's door. Wes and David examined the door knob. You'd swear they were professionals. I Wes took out some utensils from his pocket and David took some of the tools. They probed something into the key hole. David was slowly moved the metal thing around in circles. Wes and David heard a click and both smiled at each other then at Kurt and Blaine. They turned the handle and nothing. Kurt sighed.

"Dammit" Wes said. He began examining the key hole once again when he heard a scoff.

"For such talented boys. You sure are slow." James laughed leaning against the wall across from them holding up his room key.

Kurt and Blaine laughed. How could they have been so dumb?

David shook his head "Give it"

"Nope." James smiled his sly grin and put the key in his pocket.

Kurt gasped and saw Blaine smile. This was no time to smile! However, Blaine knew James better then Kurt. That boy was stubborn and he never missed out on a chance such as this.

Wes rolled his eyes "What do you want me to do?" He knew his comment would bite him in the ass someday. He just didn't know it would happen in the _same _day.

"Say that I am amazing." James gave him a toothy grin.

Kurt put his head in his hands. They had no time for this. It didn't help that the other boys found this amusing.

"You're kidding..? I won't" Wes shook his head and began fiddling with the lock.

"Fine." James began to walk away.

Kurt sighed. Blaine smirked and David elbowed his friend gesturing towards Kurt's expression.

"OH MY GOD WES JUST SAY THE DAMN THING." Kurt shouted.

James stopped and turned around cocking his head to the side to show Wes he was listening.

"JAMES YOU ARE AMAZING. YOU MAKE THE PRETTIEST POSTERS THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN. YOU'RE A GOD. GIVE ME THE KEY BEFORE HUMMEL KILLS ME"

* * *

They opened the door and walked in the room and it was covered with trash, Empty coffee cups, and dirty clothes. Was there even a rug under all the foul smelling shirts and leftover lunches? Kurt didn't even want to attempt to know the answer.

"I told you so" Wes said when he saw Kurt's face as his eyes began to water from the stench.

" How do you live here?" Kurt looked at James who showed no indifference to the smell. James shrugged.

" I'm used to it?" He said while walking around casually picking up items looking for Henry's laptop.

"Well I guess we better get started" Blaine tiptoed over the mounds of garbage and clothing.

"I'm scared of what I might find" Kurt said as he carefully walked around.

About an hour of foraging Blaine finally found it. The prized laptop that Kurt begun to think had gone into hiding to avoid this mess that was the living area of his neighbors.

They walked out of Henry and James's room and locked it quickly. When they were walking down the main stairs they saw Henry and the four boys started to panic. Blaine hid the laptop under his coat.

"Hey, where were guys this morning?" Henry said nonchalantly.

"We were ummm... Practicing for sectionals." Kurt smiled and coughed. He was never a good liar.

"How come you guys you didn't tell me about practice.?" Henry's facial expression was hurt. _Why today of all days?_

"We forgot" Wes added lamely.

"Oh! Look at the time! We best be leaving now. See ya" Blaine smiled

"I like your hair!" Kurt added as they scurried off.

The boys ran as fast as they could. Henry was left there confused and lonely. _Did his friends really forget about him?_ He walked back to his room to go study.

"That was a close one" Kurt said wiping his forehead.

"Too close" Blaine took out the laptop from his blazer.

Blaine's phone started to vibrate. He looked at the number and smiled.

* * *

"Hey! Did you guys get it" He paused listening intently to whoever was on the other line. "really? Thanks so much! When can you guys drop it off?" Blaine could barely contain his excitement " Now is perfect. Thanks again. See you in a few." Blaine hung up his phone and looked at Kurt. He knew what the phone call was about and smiled!

"What's going on?" Wes inquired.

"You guys will see. It's a surprise." Blaine he brushed his hand against kurt's slightly.

_Was this intentional? _Kurt thought.

"Very big surprise." He smiled brushing his hands against Blaines.

James noticed there was something missing. He walked out of the gym to find Blaine and the other warblers.

"We are almost done decorating but it feels like we forgetting something?" James looked around and bit his lip. He couldn't quite put his finger on if it was on cue Blaine's phone started to vibrate.

"Be right there!" Blaine said in to the phone quickly.

"Are you guys ready too see the surprise?" Blaine asked. Blaine started to walk toward the front gate with the boys close behind. The other boys smiled eagerly.

"Hey man! How you been?" Blaine grinned and shook the hand of and older boy. Kurt gave him a glance over. The boy was probably a sophomore in college. A dirty blonde, not too tall. He was okay.  
"I've been pretty good, you? The other boy said.  
"Good, these are my friends, Kurt, Wes, and David. Guys this is Melvin." Blaine gestured to all the boys as he said their names.

"I hope you guys are strong, this stuff is heavy." Melvin brought them to the back of his truck where there was a ton of boxes.

Wes and David looked at each other. What can this possibly be?. They started to unload the mystery boxes with no help from Kurt. He sat back and watched.

"I'm going to need this back." Melvin reminded Blaine.  
"No problem man" Blaine smiled and shook his hand once more.  
"Well I guess my business here is done. Ill pick it up tomorrow night! It was nice to meet you guys. Don't get to crazy with this or you guys are going to get it." Melvin grinned and step into his truck.

Melvin got back into his truck and started to drive off. Wes looked at the boxes thinking that if he stared at it long enough he will be able to have x-ray vision.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL US WHATS IN THE BOX!" Wes said excitedly. He began jumping up and down from his lack of impatience.  
"Why won't you take a look for yourself?" Kurt laughed. " It's not a big deal"

Wes and David each opened one box and their eyes almost popped out of their socket. It was a complete DJ set. It had a turn table, controls, speakers and other stuff that they didn't even know what to call.

"Are we getting a DJ?" David asked looking around for confirmation.  
"No, because we already have one at school." Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.  
"who?" Wes was flipping controls on the panels.  
"Henry" Blaine closed the boxes. " Our dear, Henry"

Wes and David laughed. They started to carry one box at a time into the gym. The four boys stepped in to the gym. The other warblers just finished the final touches on decorations. The four boys were in shock. It looked like a real rave. The lights were flashing all the eccentric colors that Henry loved. The decorations were all appropriate glow in the dark items that made it hard to concentrate. They took out the contents of the box and all the warblers watched in excitement. They set up the turn tables and connected everything. Once completed, all the warblers walked out of the mini rave they worked all day on. Kurt locked the gym so no one can get in. Everyone was exhausted and decided it was time to go to sleep. Kurt and Blaine walked together back to their dorms and just somehow found their fingers intertwined once more.

* * *

"Well today was a very long day." Blaine said brushing his thumb gently over Kurt's fingers.  
"Henry better love me after this." Kurt smiled. The heat that generated from Blaine's hand on Kurt's could power a city.

"It would be hard for him not too." Blaine smiled and blushed. "I would"

Kurt blushed and squeezed Blaine's hand.

_No one should be this perfect. It wasn't fair to the rest of the world, _Blaine thought.

"You're too adorable. Lawrence." Kurt grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"How's the tutoring going?" Blaine asked desperate to change the subject.

They walked really close to each other. Neither noticing when they came too close. Kurt loved the fact that Blaine stills remembered to ask about the little things.

"It's helping… I'm doing better at least, Mostly C's and B's now. You should be very proud Mr. Anderson" Kurt grinned.

"I am" Blaine replied. "Always."

They were finally at their doors. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine. If Kurt could he would spend all the time in the world with Blaine. He would. Blaine made Kurt feel human. It has been a month since that incident had happened in Lima. Everyone treated him like he fragile. Not Blaine. Sure, at times he seemed protective but not in the way others were. His friends and family were trying to shelter Kurt from life. Blaine was trying to get through it with him. Blaine was Kurt's rock. The shoulder he could cry on when singing wasn't enough. He fell more in love with him everyday. Each time Blaine gave Kurt a hug, a smile, a brief touch he fell more in love. He wasn't sure how his heart could manage to feel so much for one person. He didn't mind.

"I guess this is good night now." Blaine said knocking gently on Kurt's door.

Kurt snapped out of his train of thoughts. Blaine was right in front of him. Giving him the smile that made his knees go weak and his heart beast fast.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurt said standing in front of the door.

_Please, don' t go.._

Blaine smiled " Something wrong?" Kurt bit his lip. _ Come on Hummel, Now or never._

"Stay the night? I mean—I –" Before Kurt could finish his sentence Blaine walked into his room and layed on his bed making himself at home.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep" Blaine smiled.

Kurt changed into his pajamas and stared at himself in the mirror. He was trying to smile. He was nervous. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself. _You've got this. You're just friends. Get over yourself. _

He walked out of the bathroom to find Blaine loosening his tie and stretching. Kurt lied down next to him and turned off the lights.

"Thanks for staring" he whispered.

He could barely make out Blaine's figure in the dark. " It's fine. That's what best friends do right"

Kurt smiled. " Right."

" Yup" Blaine whispered softly. Did he jump to conclusions?

"Thanks for everything Blaine" Kurt turned and faced Blaine and hugged him briefly.

Blaine was glad Kurt couldn't see his face because if he could he would see the ridiculous grin he had on right then when Kurt held him close.

Kurt let go and turned around. The room had gotten darker and colder and he began to drift deeper into sleep with the boy he loved next to him.

_I could get used to this_.

* * *

Henry woke up the next day. It was his birthday, and he was officially 17. He was so excited. He got dressed as fast as he could and left his room. He walked around Ellis looking for his other friends. He was getting tired of constantly trying to find his friends. He walked into the dining room and found Kurt and Blaine eating Breakfast. He smiled brightly at them and did as well.

"Well, don't you look happy?" Blaine smiled and took another bite of cereal.

"I have a good feeling about today" Henry grinned threw down his stuff and grabbed a bagel for himself.

"Why is that?" Kurt pretended to be confused and took another sip of his coffee.

"Umm… It's... You guys don't know?" Henry stopped spreading cream cheese on his bagel. He was shocked.

"Don't know what?" Blaine said taking a sip of orange juice

"Are you guys serious?" Henry began twirling the knife his hands impatiently.

"what on earth are you talking about?" Kurt said eyeing the knife.

"Never mind" Henry threw it down. He couldn't believe them.

Henry stormed out of the dining hall. _Did they forget about my birthday? Maybe I am easily forgettable.._ Henry thought to himself. The he heard Kurt calling out his name.  
" Henry!" Kurt yelled.

"yes?" He said hopefully. Maybe they remembered?

"You forgot your bag." Kurt smirked and handed it to him. _If only he knew what I had in store..._ he thought.

* * *

Henry walked into the library. He saw Wes and David studying for their Art history. _Maybe they remembered. _Henry tried to hide the smile on his face. He walked up to them both and David and Wes looked up and gave him a smile.

"What's up Henry?" Wes asked nervously. He did not like keeping secrets.

"Nothing much, Just walking around the school" Henry said nonchalantly.

"oh." David said hiding behind his book.

Henry took a seat across from them. David and Wes looked back at their text book and took notes as they both read quietly. Henry was starting to get very annoyed. He decided to be very blunt.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Henry asked softly.

Wes and David looked at each other with confused stares. They pretended they didn't know that it was Henry's birthday. They both just shrugged.

"It's my b-"Henry bit his lip.

"OH! WE HAVE A TEST FOR CALCULUS! THANKS FOR REMINDING US! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" Wes exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to say that, what I was going to say it's my b-"Henry tried his best to get a word in.

"We are going to go study! Catch you up later!" David and Wes started to run out of the library Henry was just left with an angry expression. Not even one person remembers his birthday. His lips started to tremble and he too walked out of the library not wanting to look at anyone.

Henry walked down to his dorm room and just breakdown. He wanted to listen to some music to see if it will calm him down. He looked for his laptop and couldn't find it. _Where the heck did I put that thing, this would be so much easier if I remember where I put my things and if I had a clean room. _About 5 minutes had passed and he looked in every inch of his room for his laptop and gave up looking for it. He laid on his bed and started to think about his childhood and all his other missed birthdays. His parents never call. He remembered when he use to live with them they never acknowledged him. Especially on birthdays, they always thought it was stupid to celebrate a day when you get older, when you get closer to death. Henry wanted to feel important for once. He wanted to feel special on his birthday. No one. Not a single soul said happy birthday to him. Shouldn't he be able to feel happy today? Henry fell asleep crying for the first time in many months.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and all the warblers were getting excited for tonight. Most warblers went to go pick up their dates, others were trying to cram inside homework time before the party. Blaine and Kurt being dateless stayed at school and just sat at the water fountain that Kurt loved to hang out. Blaine and Kurt were laying down on the grass pretty close that their hand rubbed against each other once in a while. It was already dark. They looked at the stars enjoying the calm scenery. Blaine sighed from happiness and closed his eyes. Kurt turned to see Blaine's face. Kurt smiled, he looked back up at sky and saw a shooting star. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Look up Blaine." Kurt

Blaine saw the shooting star and Kurt squinted his eye shut and made a wish. Blaine thought Kurt looked so adorable. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine staring. He blushed and looked away. Blaine noticed that Kurt had taken his hand away? Did this mean something? He was enchanted at how incredibly soft his hand was. Blaine looked at Kurt's face his blue eyes were brighter then the stars ever were. Blaine started to sing.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine almost lost all train of thought, but he still managed to sing. Kurt decided to join in.

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

Kurt and Blaine started to lie on their sides so they were facing each other now. Their voice melded so perfectly together.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Their song came to an end. In the distance, Kurt saw a faint flash but thought nothing of it.

Blaine smiled like crazy after singing that song with Kurt. Blaine was trying to build all the courage he had for this moment. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt, will you be my date for tonight?" Blaine said it so fast that Kurt didn't understand him.

"What did you say?" Kurt turned to him.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to say it slowly."Will. You... Be... My...Date... For tonight?"

"Sure" Kurt didn't want to sound too excited but in the inside there was fireworks going off.

"Yeah. Cool. Ok. "Blaine shrugged but on the inside his heart was bursting as well.

"I'm going to go now, its almost time and I need to go get change and ready" Kurt looked around.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here a little bit longer" Blaine stretched a little and looked up at the stars.

"Ok. See you later" Kurt smiled.

He let go of Blaine's hand and got up and started to walk back to Ellis.

Blaine did a fist pump and whispered "YES!"

"Did you say something" Kurt yelled back stopping abruptly.

"Uh... No" Blaine blushed and yelled back.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe that his wish had come true. Kurt started to walk up the stair case and towards his room. He heard crying coming from next door. Kurt walked to the door and opened it. He saw Henry crying is heart out. Henry looked up and looked at Kurt disgustingly.

"What the hell do you want?" Henry said wiping his eyes with his shirt.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Kurt closed the door behind him softly.

"Well I'm feeling just precious, now go run along and flirt with Blaine." Henry rubbed his eyes and paced around his room.

Kurt was surprise by the way Henry was acting.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt said quietly. "This isn't like you"

"You want to know what wrong?" Henry snapped.

"Ill fucking tell you what's wrong. No one fucking cares about me anymore. Today was my birthday and not one person said anything. The one fucking day I want to feel special I end up feeling lower then dirt. Isn't that just fucking PEACHY?" Henry replied coldly.

Kurt looked at Henry and understood what was going on. Kurt thought that it was time to finally tell him.

"Get dress." Kurt said while walking around the room picking up various article of clothing and tossing them towards Henry.

"What?" Henry looked down.

"Just get dress." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt walked out of Henry's room. Henry was dumbfounded but he did what he was told. Kurt walked to his room and couldn't think of what to wear. He wanted to dress nice but not too nice so Blaine would think that he dressed just for him. He scrutinize through his closet to find for the perfect outfit. He took out different outfits but he couldn't decide. He heard a knock on the door. He squealed, he wasn't even ready yet.

"Hey, are you ready?" Blaine said peeking in through the door.

"Just a minute" Kurt said while smoothing loose hairs.

Kurt rushed. He picked a random outfit and looked in the mirror. His hair was decent. He walked to door and wondered what Blaine was wearing. He never saw him out of a school uniform. He opened the door and almost jumped at Blaine for look so "delicious" he was wearing dark blue jeans, a white thermal, a sweater and a nice leather jacket a top of the hoodie. Blaine eyed Kurt. He was wearing leather pants and a white V-neck shirt. Blaine stared at Kurt's chest and had thoughts that he was embarrassed to think about

"What you do you think" Kurt said twirling around for him to see all angles.

"You look... Wonderful" Blaine smirked.

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Kurt winked and began walking.

"I brought the blind fold like you asked me to." Blaine handed him a white cloth.

"Its time! Text every one tell them to meet use at the gym." Kurt grinned. This was perfect.

Blaine quickly sends the text to everyone. Kurt walked out and they both walked to Henry's room and stepped inside. Henry was seriously getting annoyed, why wasn't Kurt telling him what was going on.

"What's going on?" Henry asked impatiently.

"We're going to blindfold you, just trust us." Kurt rolled his eyes " Calm down"

"Ugh, if you guys kill me, I have connections." Henry tried to sound calm. It was too difficult.

* * *

Kurt blindfolded him carefully not to mess up his hair. Blaine and Kurt guided him down the hallways of Ellis. They were at the hallways that connected to the gym. That small hallway lights were replace with black lights. Kurt took off the blind fold and Henry looked at the hallway.

"Now I'm even more confused, are we at a rave?" Henry laughed

"Just walk inside" Kurt opened the door.

Henry hesitated but walked in. The Warblers and some of their dates were already in there and everyone said happy birthday once Henry walked in. Henry looked around and saw that. They were in the schools gym and Henry was silent. There was a fog machine and strobe lights and the room was pitch black.

"You guys did this for me?" Henry looked around in awe.

"Hell yeah man! We didn't forget you!" Wes exclaimed and patted his back.

"It was Kurt's idea" Blaine said putting him arm around Henry.

Henry looked at Kurt who was smiling at him.

"Thanks Kurt. This means a lot to me. I'm sorry for snapping at you" Henry said as he hugged Kurt.

"It's ok. I understand why you did." Kurt brushed his shoulders " No biggie"

Then Henry notice how quiet it was and was wondering why there wasn't any music playing. Henry looks at the front of the room and saw the turn tables a mac laptop but no DJ?

"This party would have been better if the DJ was actually here" he joked to Kurt.

"We didn't hire a DJ." He said

"What do you mean?" Henry asked twiddling his fingers.

"We knew how much you always wanted to be a DJ, so I pulled a few strings and got that for you" Blaine shrugged and grinned.

Henry was in complete shock and started to get teary.

"AWW DONT CRY! GROUP HUG!" David said and everyone started to huddle together and hugged each other.

"You guys are the best!" Henry said.

"We already know we are the best" Kurt said

"Ok enough of this sappy stuff get your ass up there and start this party!" Wes said and everyone agreed by cheering and chanting Henry's name. Henry walked up to the tiny stage began looking for the perfect song. He smiled when he found it.

"I dedicate this song to Kurt" Henry laughed into the microphone.

Kurt looked at him in surprise and the song started to play.

Kurt swore he knew this song but it was different.

Then when the singing started and he knew what it was.

_Ale-ale-Alejandro_

_She got both hand in her pocket_

Every one started to dance swaying their hips.

_And she won't look at you, won't look at you._

_She hide true love in super seal (super seal)_

_She got a halo around her finger around you_

Blaine and Kurt started to dance together and acting silly. Blaine was hypnotized by the way Kurt moved his hips to the rhythm of the lady gaga remix. The heat was making the smaller boy sweat. His white V-neck was sticking to his skin.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico rejoice_

_At this point I got to choose_

_Got nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name_

_Alejandro, I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe Fernando_

_Don't want to kiss don't want to touch just want my cigarettes hush_

_Don't call my name don't call my name Roberto._

The beat started to get faster. The gym started to get hotter from the body heat. Kurt saw a drop on sweat rolling down on the side of Blaine's face. He wanted so badly for Blaine to be his, but no matter what they would just stay friends. They both continued to dance and Kurt looked at Henry. He looked so happy. Henry saw him staring and Kurt gave a quick wink and a thumbs up.

The song started to change to a faster beat.

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling (smilin')_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_Oh All I ever wanted_

_Was to see you smiling_

_Oh all I ever wanted_

_Was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted_

_Was you and me_

The flashing strobe lights were giving everyone a natural high and Kurt started to grind against Blaine. He gasped, taken by surprised by Kurt's action. Kurt noticed.

"Loosen up Blaine! It's a party!" he smiled. A little embarrassed that he was being so straight forward.

They continued to dance and press against each other

_I'm so alone_

_Here on my own_

_And I am waiting for you to come_

_I want to be_

_A part of you_

_Think of all the things we could do_

_And everyday, you're in my head_

_I want to have you in my bed_

_You are the one, you're in my eyes_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

"BLAINE IS GETTING SOME!" James yelled across the gym floor.

Blaine and Kurt couldn't hear. The music was far too loud. Their hearts were beating way too fast. Blaine couldn't handle being this close to Kurt.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshin' up."Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear

"Okay" Kurt stopped grinding against Blaine and went to his other group of friends. " I'lll be over here" He yelled towards Blaine who was already at the gym doors.

* * *

Demetri woke up from the music that was coming from the gym. He groaned "What the hell?"

He got up from his bed and slipped on a black sweatshirt. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He grabbed his camera and left his room. He tip toed down the dead quiet halls.

"How could anyone sleep?" he whispered to himself.

It was pitch black and he could hardly see anything. He left and walked out to the court yard. The stars were shining brightly that night. He walked as fast as he could across the yard into the gym building.

Demetri crept into the hallway that connected to the gym. He heard a door open, and tried to blend with the wall._ Blaine?_ Demetri thought. Blaine walked out of the hall towards the bathroom. Demetri turned on his camera and took a picture of Blaine walking. Demetri followed Blaine inside the bathroom.

Blaine was hovering the sink with a smile plastered on his face. He turned on the faucet and let the water run through his fingers for a while. He cupped his hand and let the water collect. He splashed the water on his face and sighed from how good it felt.

Daniel was in one of the stalls. He looked between the crack of the stall and saw Blaine. As a sophomore Warbler he was aiming to make a good impression. He began to open his stall door.

He-" Daniel was cut off with the sound of the bathroom door opening. Blaine looked up and saw Demetri standing there. Blaine's smile faded instantly. Daniel locked himself in the stall and stepped on top of the toilet as quietly and slowly. He began to listen.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked as he looked into the mirror pretending to fix his hair.

"Can't I simply go to the bathroom." Demetri loved making Blaine feel tense.

"Well go then." Blaine gestured towards the stalls.

"Ok, you caught me. I just wanted to talk to you. Is that so bad?" he smiled and stood next to Blaine looking in the mirror as well.

Demetri moved on the counter and swung his legs back and forth. He was waiting for Blaine's response, but he knew he wasn't going to get one.

"How's that party? Sounds kind of crazy. To bad I wasn't invited." Demetri looked down at his legs.

"Just shut the hell up." Blaine groaned and looked Demetri in the eyes.

"Getting angry now I see? Who did you go with?" Demetri laughed " Wait, why am I even asking? Kurt, right?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Blaine yelled. Blaine was furious.

"You know you only reason you like him is because he almost looks the exact same as me!" Demetri turned so he could look at himself in the mirror once more. They had the same bone structure, but their eyes and hair and body was different. Demetri eyes were emerald green and the area around his eyes were dark like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was jet black, and he was much more thinner then Kurt.

"That's complete bull-" Blaine yelled in his defense.

"Shut up Blaine we all know it, you know it! KURT DOESNT LOVE YOU! He never will. I will always love you. I know you love me too. Don't deny it." Demetri yelled back.

Daniel shivered in the bathroom stall. He felt bad for eavesdropping and wish he had just left when he had the chance.

"I had enough of you!" Blaine started to walk off, Demetri quickly jumped off the counter and pinned Blaine up against the wall.

"Let go of me, or else." Blaine whispered harshly.

"Or else what Blaine? You going to get kurt to strangle me to death with one of his designer scarves? I'm so scared" Demetri laughed,

"Kurt will always be bet-" Blaine was having trouble breathing at this point.

Demetri smashed his lips to Blaine and forced his lips to part. Demetri shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine tried to push Demetri off, but he didn't budge. Blaine bit down on Demetri's tongue. Once Demetri got off of Blaine, he made a run for it.

"OWW you son of a bitch!" Was the last thing he heard.

Demetri held in mouth in pain, he tried not to cry from the pain. He walked to the sink and spit some blood. He turned the faucet on and let the water and blood mixture go down the drain. He cupped his hand under the water and put the water to lips and started to gargle and spat out some more blood. Demetri could vaguely hear some heavy breathing. _Looks like we weren't alone, _Demetri thought.

Daniel had saw everything. He tried his hardest to stay quiet. He saw Demetri look around. Demetri turn off the faucet and slowly walked to the stalls . Daniel breathe started to go faster, he was terrified to see what Demetri would do to him if he got caught. He slapped his hand quietly over his mouth and nose so he could muffle his breathing.

Demetri bent over and looked if there were any pairs of feet he can see that would prove that there was anyone there but he didn't see any. Demetri stood up straight again and walked his way out of the bathroom. Daniel sighed in relief and waited a minute and he ran out the bathroom to look for Blaine.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Blaine paced back and forth in front of the gym. Blaine cursed a string of profanity. Blaine heard foot steps that sounded like running. Blaine thought the footsteps belonged to Demetri . Blaine saw someone different as they ran toward him and he saw that it was Daniel, another warbler. The thing he liked most about daniel was that he was concern for everyone. He was like a personal Jiminy Cricket. Daniel had short black hair but he had some stylish bangs, and his eyes were a light brown.

"Blaine, are you okay?" He ran up breathing heavily from all the adrenaline.

"Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Blaine shook his head.

"I saw everything that happen..." Daniel whispered.

"What do you mean... What did you see?" Blaine stopped and held onto Daniels shoulders.

"I saw demetri and you. You guys were arguing and he kiss you..."Daniel. whispered looking down.

"How?" Blaine felt guilty and tightened his grip. Daniel whimpered in pain " I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Blaine let go.

"I was in the stall, you are going to tell Kurt what happened right?" Daniel brushed off his clothes.

Blaine's eyes widen, he didn't even think about it. Kurt didn't have to know. Especially the past he had with Demetri. Daniel saw the hesitation in Blaine's eye.

"You are... Right?" Daniel folded his arms across his chest. He knew that Kurt had a right to know.

"I don't know..." Blaine whispered.

Daniel started to walk away disappointed in Blaine. He turned around and gave him an ultimatum.

"If you don't tell him... I will." Daniel walked away from Blaine's view.


	5. One Shot: Know It All

**M: **Hey Guys! So I wrote this in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, it only became a one shot.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Blaine had just answered every single question their economics teacher had asked throughout their lesson on Marxian Economics. Kurt was amazed as he was barely able to keep up.

_Sometimes he's too perfect. _Kurt thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Must you be a know it all? You're making the rest of us look bad :P **– Kurt**

I don't claim to know everything... **- Blaine**

That's not what it looks like from here. **– Kurt**

Oh, you can see me from all the way back there? I thought you were too busy hiding to notice little ole' me. :P **- Blaine**

Very funny. Newsflash. Not everyone insists on sitting so close to the Professor. **- Kurt**

There's nothing wrong with being proactive about your education. **- Blaine**

Okay, Mr. Know It All. **- Kurt**

I don't know everything! **- Blaine**

Sure :) **- Kurt**

I don't know why you smile at me when I'm not looking. I don't know why you made me your best friend. I don't know why you text me when you could text any of your 126 other friends (Yeah, I checked your Facebook) **– Blaine**

Really of all things in the world... the one you don't understand... Is me? **– Kurt**

Yes. **– Blaine**

Ugh. I know how frustrating that is... - **Kurt**

You really have no idea.. - **Blaine  
**

Oh but, I do. I don't know why you constantly make eye contact with me from across the room. I have no idea why you specifically remember my coffee order. I don't know why sometimes it looks like you're singing TOO me. **- Kurt**

Indeed it's terrible. But hey! There's beauty in it too. **– Blaine**

How so? **– Kurt**

I get to spend as much time as I need with you to find out all those answers. **- Blaine**

**

* * *

** Kurt smiled to himself as he reread the text. _There's no such thing as too perfect._**  
**


	6. Chapter 3: October

Authors Note :D

A: Finally got October out! After more than a month, don't kill us *hides* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

M: Hi guys, The whole month thang was my fault. In all honesty, I've been overwhelmed. What am I doing? You don't want to know this junk. Enjoy the chapter. We worked really hard on it.

BTW.

Follow us on Twitter ( for updates on chapters and/or nonsense): DAM_Feifer

**Disclaimer: We don't own magical Glee ** **OR any of the equally amazing magical songs.**

* * *

"Does everyone have their itinerary?" Kurt looked at the group of Warblers sitting in front of him. Kurt had somehow convinced James, Henry, Wes, David, and of course, Blaine that they needed some "bonding" time. All the boys were in their pajamas ready for the night's excitement. Kurt had done his best to prepare. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Wes looked down at the list and shook his head.

"Makeovers? Share Aloud? Reflection" he laughed as he looked further down the list.

_Introduction 8:00-8:15_

_Snack Break 8:20-8:25_

_Charades 8:25-8:45…._

It went on and on. David shook his head in disappointment. James and Henry found it quite amusing how Kurt had no idea what it was like to hang out with guys.

Kurt looked down and didn't understand "Did I not leave enough time for each activity?" He bit his pen cap and began to rearrange things.

Blaine laughed and looked at David and Wes who were terrified of what Kurt had in store.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sweetly.

He looked up from his clipboard and chewed on his pen cap nervously "Hmm?"

"This is your first sleepover right? Blaine placed both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"I - I've had sleepovers before" Kurt laughed nervously and looked away. _Looks like the cats out of the bag._

"Let me rephrase. You're first sleepover without girls?" Blaine turned his head towards Kurt's and grinned.

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt chuckled as Blaine looked around the common room where sleeping bags were arranged side by side. The snacks were set up by calories. Lowest to highest. The DVDS were stacked in order of importance. Importance, being number of Academy awards won.

" Just .. Just a little " Blaine laughed as did the other boys.

David smiled and added " Kurt, I love you to death. But, I just got dumped. I can't deal with anymore emotions." He pointed at the multiple times the boys were expected to share aloud. The girl he had invited to Henry's birthday party last month had not returned his calls since.

Kurt looked down at his paper and crumpled it up. James grabbed his shoulder and threw the paper on the ground.

" Nice Hummel. Live a little!" he went over to the TV and started the karaoke machine. Henry quickly grabbed the mike. Kurt plopped down next to Blaine on his sleeping bag.

" This is going to be interesting" he inched a little closer to Blaine. Blaine noticed this and did the same.

Henry twirled the mike in his hands looking for the perfect song. He scrolled down the list.

"James. Our song! "

James looked down at the screen and shook his head "Seriously?"

Henry laughed "We already know the lyrics. You down?"

James put his palm to his face and grabbed the extra mike.

" I guess so!"

Henry stood in the middle of the common room. He began to sing dramatically. James stood in the back watching his roommate. He loved his dramatic flair.  
_  
Yeah_  
_  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

The other warblers stood behind him and joined in. Kurt laughed at how the boys harmonized.

_Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way_

_Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way  
_  
James who had been watching finally took center stage.

_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna he-_

Just as James was going to hit a high note David changed the song. Wes swooped by and took the mikes.

"My man needs to vent" He explained as he took the mike from James whose mouth was still open.

Henry laughed as he heard the beat that began playing.

Wes took center stage.

_Poison  
Yeah spot a man of freedom for a fact aah-aah uh-hum  
Poison you ready Ron I'm ready  
You ready Dave I'm ready Slick are you  
Oh yeah break it down_

_Girl I must warn you  
I sense something strange in my mind  
Yeah yo situation is serious  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time  
Mm mm tell 'em Rick it's all so beautiful  
Relationships they seem from the start  
Yeah mm mm it's all so deadly  
When love is not together from the heart  
Mm mm check it out  
_  
Blaine took the chorus and he glanced over at Kurt as he sang.

_It's driving me out of my mind  
That's why it's hard for me to find  
Can't get it outta my head  
Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead_

_That girl is poison  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
That girl is poison poison_

David took to the front and belted out that last verse.

_If I were you I'd take precaution  
Before I start to leave fly girl  
You know 'cause in some portions  
You'll think she's the best thing in the world  
She's so fly, she'll drive you right out of your mind  
Steal your heart when you're blind  
Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin'  
You'll fall in love and you'll be screamin' dreamin'_

_Poison dea-  
_  
The music scratched and David turned " What the -?"

Kurt laughed and pointed to a group of angry looking Ellis boys in the hallway.

" My bad"

* * *

Kurt paced down the hall trying his best to be early_, for once. _It was important that he arrive on time today. He was tired of getting death stares from their choir teacher. Every time Kurt walked in late she would clear her throat and remind him "Mr. Hummel, Punctuality is the difference between Broadway and Off Broadway" He wasn't in the mood for causing a scene. He walked inside and sat down. Ms. Hanson was looking through some music sheets. She looked at Kurt for a while and Kurt felt uncomfortable under her glare.

"How are you Kurt?" She asked stills staring down at her music sheets.

"I'm fine." he smiled up at her.

"School wise?" She put on her glasses and sat at the piano. Kurt shifted in his seat. He was under so much pressure to do well.

"Fine" He smiled once more.

"Ahhh, the 'fine 'answer again. Sort of rude, don't you think?" This time she looked directly at Kurt. Her green eyes looking directly into his. As if she was looking through him.

"I'm sorry..." He averted his eyes immediately. Her glare scared him.

Kurt was grateful that Warblers began arriving and ended their conversation. Blaine saw that Kurt was there and sat next to him. James, Henry, Roberto, David, and Wes sat around them. Kurt looked at Henry's hair and grinned.

"You changed your hair color again ALREADY?" Kurt ran his fingers through Henry's light purple hair.

"You are just jealous of how sexy I look." Henry started to head bang so his hair slapped Kurt in the face.

"Better stop that or you won't have any hair to dye!" Kurt tugged on his hair lightly.

Henry put his hand over his heart dramatically, pretending to be hurt "How can you do such a thing?"

"Everyone settle down, Please." Ms Hanson looked around at the boys in front of her.

"We all know that sectionals are in two months." She walked around the room placing her hand lightly on Blaine's shoulder "We want to go to Regional's right?"

The Warblers bursted in excitement and began cheering.

"That's what I thought. So we all know last year McKinley won sectionals, they were good. This year we have to step it up. At least we have one of their best singers. They won't stand a chance"

Everyone started to cheer for Kurt. He looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact with anybody. Blaine placed his hand lightly on Kurt's for reassurance.

"I was thinking and thinking of a song that would put us on a top. Something hip, something cool, something with style and I finally came to a conclusion. Blaine, I really think you are going to be happy with this song choice." She paused for dramatic effect. "I chose Hey Soul Sister by Train."

All of the warblers started rooting for Blaine. Kurt looked up from the floor and smiled at Blaine. Blaine stood up and went in front of the classroom with confidence.

"We better start practicing." Blaine smiled as he handed Ms. Hanson the sheet music.

* * *

"KURT! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY" Kurt bumped into James for about the tenth time. Kurt never had this much of a hard time with choreography before. He was always one of the best dancers back in McKinley. Kurt tripped over his own feet and tumbled forward on top of Blaine.

"I'm SOOO SORRY!" Kurt blushed.

"It's okay Kurt. Everyone haves their off days." Blaine smiled up at the boys and pushed his bangs so he could see he eyes clearly.

"Kurt, I think it's about time to get off Blaine. You're squishing him with all of your weight." Wes teased. Kurt immediately got off Blaine and felt a little self conscious about his body.

"God, is everyone so oblivious of what Kurt is doing or just plain stupid?" Demetri stepped out of the line and walked up to Blaine and Kurt. Blaine looked at both boys. Demetri shook his head profusely. "Wow, you guys are dumb. Obviously he's trying to sabotage us so his precious McKinley friends will win."

Everyone looked at Kurt and started to whisper.

_You know that sounds possible_

_I mean, what's so hard he used to be a cheerleader for God's sake._

_He's probably using Blaine..._

Kurt shouted "ENOUGH. How dare you guys accuse me of such things?"

Blaine was equally outraged. "You all know what Kurt went through at his old school. Don't you dare talk about him like that" He stared at the group of boys who looked back with guilt except for Demetri.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Kurt shouted. He began to charge towards Demetri but, James held him back.

"Yes I do, how come when Ms. H started to talk about McKinley, you started to look all awkward and guilty looking? Is it because you felt bad because you are going to let us down? What is it Hummel?" He moved towards Kurt. Blaine immediately held him back. "I bet you love playing this game of yours, pretending you some kind of damsel in distress but you are secretly playing the puppet master. Trying to make everyone do everyth-" Demetri shouted. " Let go of me. You're pathetic" He waved Blaine off.

"That's enough Demetri." Blaine let go and turned to Kurt who was turning pink.

Kurt stood there, motionless. Tears started to slowly run down Kurt's cheek. He sprinted out of the room as fast as he could. Blaine chased after the smaller boy.

"Really? Demetri. Grow up" Blaine yelled as he ran after Kurt.

All the warblers stared at Demetri with a disgusted look. Henry gritted his teeth and James placed his hand on his lower back. James whispered softly "Calm down."

"What?" Demetri laughed menacingly "He just can't handle the truth." Demetri smiled and went to take a seat by himself.

* * *

"KURT! SLOW DOWN!" Blaine was starting to run out of breath and wasn't to able keep up with Kurt.

Kurt stopped running and looked back to Blaine. He was crying so hard, he was started feel sick. Blaine frowned and jogged the last couple steps to close the distance between them. Blaine cupped Kurt's face. With his thumb he tenderly wiped away Kurt's tears. Kurt leaned a little into Blaine's hand.  
"Don't listen to Demetri." he whispered looking into Kurt's vulnerable crystal blue eyes.

Kurt was silent, and some more tears started to flow down.

"He's right Blaine... Well half right." Kurt shrugged and threw his hands down in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt sighed and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder trying to breath.

"Deep down inside...I want McKinley to win...but I wasn't trying to mess up in practice on purpose, I just sucked." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine was astounded "Why?"

"Blaine... I went to McKinley for 2 years. I was part of their Glee club. The glee club made me happy and help me to learn that I shouldn't give a crap about anything or anyone, they taught me it was okay to be different. They help me through a lot of things. I met the most amazing people there. Of course I'm going to want them to win. That doesn't mean I want the Warblers to win. It just...just..." Kurt just stopped talking, he began to cry.

"I understand." Blaine held him tighter. He slowly rubbed Kurt's back to calm him down.

"You care for them a lot... It's okay Kurt." Blaine tried to sooth him. "Don't listen to Demetri. He's heartless. He wouldn't understand."

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt let go of the embrace. He smiled a little.

"I will always be there for you. Let's head back to practice. Do you think you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt nodded and wiped his face once more. _I'll be damned if that jerk sees me cry._

"Race you there?" Blaine sprinted off . "Loser buys coffee for a week!"

"NO FAIR!"

* * *

Roberto was nervous. He froze when he stepped in front of the house. Behind that door stood his future. The future he wanted with a girl that made his heart jump into his throat when she smiled. A girl he called everyday just to hear how her day went. A girl that Roberto had loved since he was twelve. Roberto had just told the Warblers last week after his try out about Claudia. A girl he had lived down the block from until he moved. They had always kept in touch and became best friends. Roberto had developed something more. After his accident he had gained a new perception on life. He needed to take more chances.

"I can't do this!" Roberto shook his head and started to wheel away from the door steps.

"Oh yes you can!" Blaine pushed him back.

"She is going to swoon! And you guys are going to have cutest mexica-nese babies ever." Kurt began fixing Roberto's tie.

Roberto had asked all of the warblers for their help. He wanted to show her how he felt.

"Are you ready?" Blaine grinned and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry! Was the worst thing she can do to you?" Wes laughed.

"Mess up his legs even more by pushing his wheelchair to the middle of the streets." Henry mused.

"Not funny man, Now or never" Roberto glared and cleared his throat.

James stayed silent. Blaine pushed Roberto to the front steps and rang the doorbell. A minute later an Asian girl with a small frame opened the door.

"Roberto? What are you doing here?" She smiled beautifully. Kurt understood the attraction.

"I have a small gift for you.." Roberto smiled nervously.

"Well I don't see it" She joked and looked around at the Warblers.

All the warblers started to harmonize while Roberto sang lead.

_*Ho...oh...*_

_*My life will never be the same*  
*'Cause girl, you came and changed*  
*The way I walk*  
*The way I talk*_

_*I cannot explain the things I feel for you*  
*But girl, you know it's true*  
*Stay with me, fulfill my dreams*  
*And I'll be all you'll need*_

The girl couldn't stop smiling. She closed the door gently behind her. She kept her eyes on Roberto.

_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I'm gonna give (You rocked my world)  
And there ain't nothing we could find  
*Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)*_

Roberto looked deeply into her eyes. He wasn't nervous anymore. This felt right. He was meant to sing this song to her.

_Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo*_

_*You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know*  
*you did*  
*And everything I'm gonna give (Look what you did to me, baby, yeah)*  
*And there ain't nothing (Yeah, yeah) we could find*  
*Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)*_

He stopped singing and nervously look into her eyes. Her face showed so many different emotions. Roberto rolled his wheel chair toward her and gently took her hand. He looked back to the Warblers who were giving him encouraging smiles. James stood with no expression on his face.

"Claudia. I've known you since we were little kids. I fell in love with you ever since we first met. And honestly, _you rock my world_. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. The Warblers cheered other then James. James walked away.

"Is that a yes?" Roberto grinned up at the girl.

"Of course you big dummy, took you long enough to make a move" Claudia pushed his shoulder playfully before going in for another kiss.

James began walking away. His walking quickly became running. He didn't know where he where he was going. All he knew was he needed to get out of there. Far away from everything and everyone. Just as Kurt began to follow him Henry pulled him back.

"Let me talk to him."

Henry began to chase after to the boy before Kurt could reply.

* * *

"JAMES! Are you okay?" Henry ran down the street and caught up with him.

"I'M FINE! GO AWAY!" He stopped running but continued down his path to nowhere. Tears ran down his cheeks. He tried his best to wipe them away but it was no use. New tears would replace the old ones. Henry grabbed James arm, they both stopped walking. James just stood there, his body shaking vigorously from crying. He hugged him tightly. James hugged him back, not wanting to let go and cried harder into Henry's neck.

"You like Roberto don't you?" Henry whispered as James whimpering had become soft sobs.  
"No! I'm straight... I'm not gay" James shook his head and looked up at his friends angrily. How could he accuse him of such a thing? When James looked into Henry's eyes he saw no judgment only concern.  
"I never said you were gay, Just simply asked if you liked Roberto." Henry smiled weakly.

James was silent and let go. He looked down at the cement and he kicked his own shoe awkwardly. He sighed and he looked back up to Henry's ice blue eyes. If James was going to tell someone his darkest secret, it would be Henry. He could trust Henry. James remembered when they first met in freshmen year and how awkward they both were. As the years passed they had bonded. They made friends together. They clicked. James looked away from Henry once more. Their bond didn't change how nervous he still felt.

"Yes... I... I like boys and girls" he stuttered

James palms began to sweat. He wanted nothing more than to fast forward time and just act like nothing happened.

"Why are you so... Blah about this?" Henry whispered

"I never told anyone..." James replied.

Henry was shocked. He saw James vulnerable expression and the pain in his eyes.

"Why not?"

James didn't answer right away. He couldn't bring himself to telling Henry the truth. He was embarrassed for admitting what he was going to say. He sighed and then spoke,

"I can't accept it myself. It doesn't make sense but I don't accept myself for being BI. I always tried to push those feelings away but they never did and and..."James started to cry. Henry wiped James tears away.

"I'm glad you told me. Fuck everyone else. All that matters is that you are happy."

" You can't tell anyone. Please." James looked up with pleading eyes.  
"Okay." Henry pulled him in for a hug.

They made their way back to their friends and the new couple.

* * *

"THIS IS TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! IF I TRY TO FIT ANY MORE TRIG INTO MY HEAD, MY EYES WILL BLEED OUT EQUATIONS!" Kurt shoved his face into the book and started to knock his head against it. He resented math especially, on a beautiful Saturday that he could've spent with a particular Warbler. His forehead turned a bright red and started to sting, he groaned. Wes and David watched Kurt and laughed. Kurt looked up with one eye and glared at both of them. David stopped laughing and made a straight face. Wes who saw this tried to stifle in his laughter.

"You want to pass this class right? Keep on working." David closed his textbook and smiled at Kurt. Kurt looked at David's finish work with his jaw  
wide open.

"HOW DO YOU FINISH SO QUICKLY?" Kurt was envious by the amount of work David have done. It was twice the amount of his own.

"I don't spend half the time killing brain cells by banging my bead against textbooks. Brain ce-"

"Just shut it, can I take a break?" Kurt pleaded. If he had to look at another problem he was sure that he would burn his textbook.

"Not until you finish 5 more problems, we can go get lunch." David tried to be stern with him, the last time they had a tutoring session it didn't ended well. David cringed when he remember all those feathers.

"Are you his mother now?" Wes laughed turning his pages mindlessly.

"EXACTLY! BREAK TIME! LOSEN UP DAVID AND HAVE SOME FUN, SHESH" Kurt threw his textbook on the floor.

"Don't you dare." David eye's narrowed at Kurt. Kurt took this as a challenge. He rose up from his chair quickly and ran across the common room. He smirked at David. David raised an eyebrow, if Blaine heard what was going on, he was going to get it.

_*I come home in the morning light*  
*My mother says when you gonna live your life right*  
*Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones*  
*And girls they want to have fun*  
*Oh girls just want to have fun*_

Wes ran next to Kurt and started to sing with him. Kurt began dancing like a maniac. Wes swung Kurt around the room, they both jumped onto the table. Kurt kicked his other textbooks off the table. Kurt grabbed his calculator and held it near his and Wes mouth, pretending it was a microphone.

_*That's all they really want*  
*Some fun*  
*When the working day is done*  
*Girls - they want to have fun*  
*Oh girls just want to have fun*_

David looked at both of them in horror struck. Kurt laughed at him and pulled his arm, forcing him to get on the table. Kurt and Wes danced around him while he tried his best to fight them off.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have Fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
They wanna have Fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
Just wanna have fun..._

The table started to creak under the weight of all three boys. Kurt and Wes squealed and they jumped off.

"Hey - ". Blaine walked into the room and saw David standing on the table. Kurt and Wes were sitting on the couches, acting like as if they were there the whole time. Blaine looked angrily at David. David sent daggers to the back of Kurt and Wes heads.

"What's going on? Aren't you guys supposed to be helping Kurt? Well, Wes is. How about you David?" David was just speechless.

_What the actual fu-?_ David sighed. He knew Blaine wasn't going to believe him.

"Blaine, relax. Me and Wes were trying to make David let us take a little break. He was being the responsible one." Kurt smiled and patted David's back.  
"Thanks for ratting me out." Wes rolled his eyes at Kurt who merely shrugged.

"Whoops.. Sorry David." Blaine looked clearly embarrassed. He awkwardly stepped back towards the doors. He did one of his signature twirls and left but quickly glanced over shoulder at Kurt. Blaine closed the door quietly. Kurt blushed furiously.

"AWWW LOOK AT OUR BABY KURT!" Wes cooed while he pinched Kurt's rosy cheeks. Kurt pushed him off. He tried to cover the red that that had taken over his face.

"Seriously Kurt, why don't you just tell Blaine how you feel?" David sat down in one of the chairs and leaned across the table.

"I can't... It will ruin everything..." Kurt sat across from David avoiding his gaze.

"You don't know that?" David was tired of the constant flirting. Both boys needed each other and have yet to admit to the other.

"And you do?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"No... Not for sure. But you should at least try..." He shrugged. He wanted to assure Kurt that there would be an happily ever after but even then the boy needed to figure it out for himself.

"Why? Blaine can never fall in love with a guy like me? Look at me! I'm nothing special. Blaine deserves someone so much better then I. Blaine is just so amazing…" Kurt trailed off.

"Wow... You must really like him..." Wes laughed and nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"I do... It's pathetic." Kurt laughed weakly. David rolled his eyes and tapped on the table impatiently.

.  
"Well... This was a successful tutoring secession... Sort of." Wes smiled and neither of the boys returned the gesture.

* * *

Kurt walked out of his dorm room already dressed in his Lady Gaga costume. He felt that his outfit was appropriate for the Warbler party. Blaine and the others were already waiting. They had grown accustomed to Kurt's diva attitude about getting ready to go out. Kurt walked up to them and smiled as he saw the other boys' costumes.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Wes poked Kurt in the chest.

"Lady gaga obviously! And I can say the same thing about you!" Kurt poked back.

"Are you serious? I'm a BANANA!" Wes twirled to give Kurt a view from every angle.

"Ok ok ok, and how about the rest of you guys?" Kurt looked around at the miscreants that were his friends.

"I'm HARRY-FREAKING-POTTER!" Blaine lifted up his curly hair to reveal the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"I am the chosen one, you know, Neo?" David attempted to lean all the way back but failed miserably.

"I'm Peter Pan" James began to have an imaginary sword fight with Blaine.

"I'm Mario, total classic man" Roberto twirled his mustache

" Obviously, I'm DEADMAU5. Can we go now? " Henry began walking away.

"Deadmau5?" Kurt laughed uncomfortably.

"You don't know DEADMAU5? Don't even talk to me, you are no longer WORTHY!"

"MAYBE YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF MY SPEECH?" Kurt pretended to flip his hair.

"LALALALA CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Henry was clutching to his big mouse ears. Kurt rolled his eyes and everyone started to laugh.

"Shall we get going now?" Blaine held out his arm to Kurt.

"Yes we shall!" James linked his arm before Kurt had a chance to respond.

All the boys started to walk down the decorative halls of Ellis. Black and orange streamers hung down from the ceiling. Lame posters of ghost, gargoyles, and tombstones hung on the walls. The teens walked down the mains stairs of Ellis and out the doors. The frosty air and the full moon gave Kurt and eerie feeling. The wind blew gently and ruffled Kurt's hair. A shiver went down Kurt's spine. Kurt face turned completely pale, losing the color in his rosy cheeks .He swore he felt someone whispering in his ear.

"Kurt, are you okay? It looked like you've just seen a ghost." Blaine watched Kurt's pale face with concern.

"Haha... What are you talking about? Can we just walk faster? I'm getting cold." Kurt sped up a little.

"You should have said so sooner!" Blaine took off his cloak and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a deep breath in, loving the way the cloak smelled. It smelled like Blaine. Blaine slowly lifted his hand and wrapped it around Kurt's waist. Kurt blushed.

"You'll warm up in no time! Look! The color is going back to your cheeks. I really love that color." Blaine whispered softly.

"Thanks." Kurt blushed even more. He could feel the warmth on his cheeks.

* * *

"Who wants to drive?" Henry dangled keys in front of his face.

"I can take my car and you can take yours to as well." Blaine began walking with Kurt towards the other side of the lot.

"Okay, everyone who wants to have a fun time come with me! If you want a boring time, you know, go with Kurt and Blaine" Henry laughed and stuck his tongue out at the duo.

"We are a lot of fun, thank you very much!" Blaine threw a fist up in the air.

Wes, David, and Kurt followed Blaine inside his car. Roberto and James rode in Henry's car. Henry had a bad feeling about Roberto and James. James and Roberto sat in the rear seats, leaving the passenger seat empty.

_Why couldn't Roberto call shotgun? Why does he do these things for me?_ James thought.

They all buckled up. Henry led the way, as Blaine followed behind, to the haunted house where all the Warblers were having their annual Halloween party.

" When do you think Blaine and Kurt are going to get together?" Roberto asked aloud trying to break the silence.

"Never at this rate!" James laughed and looked out the window.

"Want to make a bet?" Henry. held up his wallet.

"YES, $100 for senior year!" Roberto pulled out his own.

"$100 for after new year's!" James dug through his satchel.

"$100 for before new year's!" Henry laughed.

"Deal, well this will be very interesting." Roberto rubbed his hands together.

"You guys better save up your money" James laughed and eyed Roberto out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll see" Henry mused as he turned a corner.

"OHHH! I just got a text from Claudia." Roberto smiled a little to himself. Henry checked his rear view mirror and saw James trying not to look at Roberto's phone.

"What does it say?" James said nonchalantly.

Roberto lifted up his phone so James could read the text for himself. James cringed a little.

The screen illuminated the dark in the car.

**I miss you :) Don't have too much fun without me babe.**

Underneath was Roberto's reply that made James's heart hurt the most

**Of course I won't. You're the only one I want to be with tonight. **

James tried not to tear up in front of Roberto. Henry watched James feeling horrible. James looked out the window and rested his head against the cool glass.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blaine's car, they were having their own conversations about sectionals. Kurt's phone started to vibrate. It was a text from Mercedes.

**"Hey:)! What are you up to?" –Mercedes  
"Going to a PARTAYY, You?" - Kurt  
"Sounds like fun :D! Just hanging with New Directions, bored ya'know! WE  
MISS YOU HONEY!" – Mercedes**  
**"Awww, I miss you guys so much too" – Kurt**  
**"Well, we'll talk soon, okay? Go have fun tonight!" –Mercedes  
"Bye:(" – Kurt**

Kurt sighed when Mercedes didn't text back, he really did miss them. Kurt stopped visiting because all he wanted to do was be with Blaine. He felt guilty but he couldn't help it. The happiness he felt whenever he was around him. It began to trump everything he loved. Blaine looked down at the younger boy. He noticed the pensive look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine touched his cheek lightly.

"Yeah, just miss new directions." Kurt shrugged a little.

"I'm pretty sure you'll see them soon." David tapped his shoulder lightly.

"You can visit them on weekends if you didn't spend so much time with Blaine!" Wes joked, Wes and David gave Kurt a mischievous smile. Kurt didn't look so much into it. Blaine stopped his car behind Henry's parked car. Henry, James, and Roberto were already waiting for them. Everyone walked out of the car towards them.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough, its FREEZING out here! " James gestured to his tights.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have worn a skirt?" Kurt laughed and pulled on James costume.

"Shut up! I would think you would have approved of this since you're the fashionable one and all... Let's just go in" James shook his head impatiently.

The boys started to walk toward the house. Henry decided to have a little fun, it was after all Halloween.

_Trick or Treat right?_ Henry thought.

"You guys heard the scary story about this place?" Henry caught up with the boys and wrapped an arm around James shoulder.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt snapped his head back to Henry, and he looked terrified. He really hated scary stories.

"Umm… No?" Roberto looked up to notice how comfortable James looked with Henry.

"Well, years ago a group of teenagers went into the house because they heard a former serial killer lived there. He used to lure kids and people into his house and skin them alive. As a dare they decided to sleep there for one night. 7 people went inside. They forgot to turn on the lights and the last person who stepped through the door flicked it on. All they heard was screaming. Blood curdling yells. When they turned around there was blood smeared all over the walls. Bits and pieces of skin everywhere" Henry leaned over to Kurt who had been hiding behind Blaine's shoulders. "Something happened to him while the other 6 escape to tell the tale."

Kurt gulped as he realized that there was 7 people, including himself. James looked at Kurt, amused by his fear. It was quite obvious that Henry was making it all up. Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine could see how scared Kurt was and held his hand. Kurt calmed down a bit.

"Ready to go inside?" Henry laughed and ran towards the door.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Roberto All 7 boys walked up the squeaky porch with Kurt and Blaine being the last ones.

_Oh my gaga, why did we have to be the last ones to go inside?_ Kurt thought.

Henry opened the front door and walked into the darkness and the others followed. When Blaine and Kurt walked in, the door closed shut right behind them. Kurt's heart was racing hoping it was Blaine who had closed the door instead of a ghost.

"Kurt, Can you turn on the lights it should be on the wall." Henry winked at James who merely shook his head.

Kurt was trembling. _Why couldn't have Henry done it when he walked him? Damn him and His ADHD, probably forgot to or something._

Kurt slid his hand against the wall trying to feel for the switch. Kurt heart was beating fast as helicopters propellers, it didn't help that he was scared of the dark. Kurt's finger hit something, but it wasn't the switch, It was another hand. Kurt fainted and fell into Blaine's arms. The hand turned on the lights.

* * *

"SURPRI-" The entire New Directions glee club shouted only to see Kurt in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt are you okay?" Various people yelled.

"Someone go get him water!" Blaine yelled at the people standing around.

"Got it!" Mercedes ran over to the kitchen.

Blaine was shaking Kurt's shoulders. Mercedes came back with a cup of water. Blaine took it and splashed the water onto Kurt's face. Kurt gasped and woke up. He looked up and saw Blaine holding him.

"Uhh, what just happened?" He looked around at all the people who were staring at him.

"We nearly scared you to death!" Mercedes kneeled and fanned him

"Mercedes? Finn? Santana? Quinn? Brittany? Artie? Rachel? Tina? Mike? Puck? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Kurt got up and brushed himself off.

"We came here to see you! It was your surprise!" Tina replied.

"I thought it was his birthday…Isn't that why we dressed up in silly costumes?" Brittany curtsied for everyone

"Some guy called us up about his plan, and how he wanted to make it up to you for his birthday." Puck said from the corner of the room.

Kurt was giving everyone hugs and froze when he heard the word surprise. He turned around to see Henry holding his arms wide open for Kurt to hug him. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into his arms.

"Thanks so much!" Kurt trying not to cry from tears of joys. " You're such a bonehead."

"It was the least I can do. The expression when you woke up was priceless either way." Henry let go of the hug and ruffled Kurt's hair.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your guy friends?" Santana winked at James who waved awkwardly.

" this is Henry, Roberto, James, Wes, David, and Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and gestured vaguely at each boy.

"Nice to meet you boys" Santana sauntered over to David who was more than happy to say hello.

"Can we get this party started already?" James walked over towards the sound system.

"Hell yeah!" Puck joined him.

* * *

Everyone walked into a different room that was decorated will Halloween decorations and there was snacks and drinks on a table and there was a stereo in the corner. Henry walked up to it and pressed play. The music started to blast through the house and people started to dance. After a couple minutes of dancing Rachel suggested something.

"I think we should have a duel." Rachel leaned over towards the Warblers.

"Are you just trying to see how good we warblers are?" Roberto grinned up at her.

"No…Just for fun" Rachel shrugged and sipped her drink.

"Well I hope new directions is ready for a butt whooping!" James answered and threw his drink in the trash.

"Its ON!" Tina yelled.

"What's on?" Brittany looked around.

"The song haves to be Halloween theme" Finn added.

"Alright, you guys are going to get schooled!" Wes stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Sure sure!" Artie brushed his shoulders off.

"We're going to school?" Brittany whispered to Artie.

"We go first!" Tina yelled once more.

"Save the best for last" Kurt smirked

New direction all lined up in the room while the warblers sat down and watched. Then they started to sing.

_I'm just an average man  
With an average life  
I work from nine to five  
Hey, hell, I pay the price  
All I want is to be left alone  
In my average home  
But why do I always feel  
Like I'm in the twilight zone_

New directions were perfectly dancing to the rhythm with their singing. Mike pretended to follow Tina around the room as they sang.

_And (I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
And I have no privacy  
Whooooa-oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Tell me, is it just a dream_

The warblers were impressed by their skills but they weren't intimidated or anything. Kurt felt awkward knowing that in a few minutes he will go against them instead of with them.

_When I come home at night  
I bolt the door real tight  
People call me on the phone  
I'm trying to avoid  
But can the people on TV see me  
Or am I just paranoid_

_When I'm in the shower  
I'm afraid to wash my hair  
'Cause I might open my eyes  
And find someone standing there  
People say I'm crazy  
Just a little touched  
But maybe showers remind me  
Of Psycho too much  
That's why_

The warblers started to get really into the singing, especially Roberto. They even started to dance with New Directions.

_Can I have my privacy  
Whooooa-oh-oh  
(I always feel like)  
(Somebody's watching me)  
Who's playing tricks on me_

As they song close to an end, they gave each other's high fives and compliments to each other.

"Not bad, we're sort of impressed." David smirked

"Try to top that!" Rachel flipped her back.

"Trust us, we will." Blaine New direction and Warbler switch places and the warblers got ready to perform their song.

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

New direction were blown away from the warblers singing. The way their voices blended together was fantastic. It was hard to believe that it wasn't planned. They all looked at each other worried knowing they were going to have to go against them at sectionals in under 2 months and by the looks of things, the warblers were going to win for sure.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The warblers started to walk around new directions just to be more dramatic. They gave creepy smiles and grabbed at them.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

David and Wes whispered those last lines and Santana's and Rachel's necks. They sent goose bumps down their spines.

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la  
La la la la-la  
La la la la-la la la-la la  
Whoo!_

The Warblers finished singing and New directions even clapped for them.

"That was epic." Finn

"I guess we better start practicing to beat you guys" Artie laughed and playfully punched James.

"Congrats on this temporary win." Rachel smiled at Kurt who looked happy.

* * *

After a couple minutes the party was starting to get dull. Puck and Henry were talking by the food table. They only part of the party that no one had lost interest in.

"This party is hella dry." Puck sighed

"I know." Henry shrugged. He was doing his best.

"I guess it's time to pump up the party." Puck winked over at Henry.

"What do you m -" Henry Puck pulled out a bottle out of his pocket and winked at Henry when he realized what it was, vodka.

"Don't tell anyone, it will be our little secret" Puck put his finger to his lips. He began to pour into the punch bowl.

Kurt walked up to them looking a little tired or bored, they couldn't tell.

"Thirsty?" Puck held out his cup.

"Yeah a bit, can you pour me a cup?" Kurt looked around for Blaine.

"Sure" Puck picked up the ladle.

Puck poured Kurt a cup of the mixture and handed it to Kurt. Kurt grabbed the cup and chugged it. Kurt thought it tasted funny but didn't really think about it. Santana was trying to seduce Henry.

"Hey, your name is Henry right?" She wrapped her fingers around his hair.

"Umm, yeah." he pushed her away slightly.

"How are you baby?" She whispered in his ear lightly.

"I'm fine thanks" Henry was starting to feel uncomfortable

"Want to go upstairs?" She got closer to Henry and kissed down his neck. "I can rock your world."

"Uhh no thanks, I don't want my penis to fall off, maybe some other time" he walked away leaving Santana with her mouth wide open from his comment and Puck laughing at her. She stomped away angrily.

Everyone was buzzed a couple minutes later and had figured out the punch was spiked. Kurt was wasted out of his mind. Blaine didn't drink anything. He just stuck to eating his red vines.

"Are you okay Kurt? I think you had enough with the drinks." Mercedes laughed at his inability to walk.

"I'm FINE! Drink? What drink? THIS DRINK? ITS MAGICAL!" Kurt said holding up his cup.

Kurt took another sip from his cup but Mercedes took the cup away before he could.

"You are drunk!" Mercedes shouted trying to keep him away.

"Me drunk? YOU CRAZY! I KURT HUMMEL DONT DRINK" he tried to reach for the cup in Mercedes hand but ended up falling over onto the floor and started to laugh.

"I think you should rest." Mercedes threw the cup in the garbage.

"Stop being a party POOOPER!" Kurt stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm being seri-" Mercedes was cut off with Kurt's shouting. Mercedes was mad at Blaine for not doing anything.

"IT'S KARAOKE TIME!" Everyone looked at Kurt with a weird expression but agreed to it. Everyone went to another room where there was Karaoke system. A Big flat screen TV hung on the wall and a microphone was plugged to speakers.

"I GO FIRST!" Kurt screamed

"Ok ok ok! Sheesh, don't have to yell." Henry threw Kurt the song book and he skimmed through the songs and found one he wanted to sing to Blaine. Kurt looked for the song on the system and pressed play. The title and artist displayed on the TV screen and Blaine recognized the artist.

"This song is for Blaine" Kurt started to sing  
_  
let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Everyone jaws snapped opened and their eyes almost jumping out of their eye sockets when they notice what the song was about. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes the whole time he was singing, Blaine blushed awkwardly.

_I wanna kiss you,_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

Kurt started to walk towards Blaine and Blaine heart was beating so fast. He didn't know Kurt was drunk until Kurt was close enough that he could smell the alcohol reeking from his skin.

_I'm on a mission_

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much, just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Kurt face was right in front. Blaine stood up, getting a hold of Kurt's elbow.

"I think it's time to go back to Dalton Kurt." he smiled at New Directions who were all nodding in agreement.

"WHY? THE PARTY IS HERE!" Kurt said pointing to his friends.

"You are way to drunk and I'm an idiot for not noticing until now. Please let's go." Blaine looked at Kurt and he sighed.

"Fine let's go." Kurt he wobbled off the stage.

"Me and David will leave with Henry" Wes nodded at Blaine

"Thanks" Blaine held onto Kurt and walked away.

Blaine walked out the door with Kurt. The ride was quiet back to Dalton. Kurt had fallen asleep during the car ride. Blaine looked at Kurt, feeling horrible for letting this happen. The song Kurt sand to him made him think.

* * *

They got back to Dalton and Blaine carried the sleeping boy up to his dorm. He laid Kurt in his bed. Kurt slowly opened his eyes. Blaine looked into them but they weren't the same, they were clouded with the lingering alcohol in Kurt's system. Kurt sat up slowly and looked at Blaine, slowly inching his face closer to Blaine. Blaine wanted to so badly to kiss Kurt but he didn't want to take advantage of his state. Blaine turned his face.

"No Kurt" He shook his head.

"Why? I want you to kiss me…" Kurt whispered harshly.

"You're drunk." He turned to see the boys face so close to his own.

"So, doesn't change the way I feel for you. I love you Blaine" Kurt whispered and looked at Blaine's hazel eyes with longing.

Blaine turned paralyzed as he heard these words. Did Kurt really love Blaine? Did the alcohol let him say what he wouldn't dare to say when he was sober? Or was that just pure lust?

"Don't you love me Blaine?" Kurt whimpered at his side

" You're my best friend .I will always love you" Blaine whispered into his hair pulling him in closer.

"I'm not talking about in a friend way. Do you love me or not?" Kurt pulled away and folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course I love you… I always had." Blaine looked down. Kurt lifted up Blaine's head up so he could look into his brown eyes. Kurt started to lean and Blaine couldn't help himself and started to lean too. They closed their eyes as they leaned in more closer to the kiss. Their foreheads touched and they could feel each others breath tingling on their lips. Their eye lashes touched and their nose gently rubbed against the other. Kurt pulled back sharply and threw up on his covers.

Kurt passed out and fell backwards onto the pillow. Blaine jumped back so he wouldn't get throw up on him and sighed. He cleaned Kurt's mouth gently to make sure there wasn't any throw up on his face. He collected the sheets and went downstairs to the laundry room and threw them in the wash. Blaine ran back up stairs to his room and strip his bed of the sheets and walked back to Kurt's room.

Kurt was sweating in his costume and Blaine decided to change him out of it. Blaine blushed when he slipped Kurt's shirt off. He tried not to stare at Kurt's perfectly shaped chest, his smooth flat stomach, the perfect curve of his collar bone and slipped Kurt's pajama shirt on as fast as he can. Blaine sighed in relief as he finished changing Kurt. Blaine moved Kurt gently so he could sleep on his a chair next to Kurt's bed and watch him. He wanted to be there in case he woke up.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he kissed his forehead.


	7. One Shot: Open Your Eyes

" I fell for him. I fell so hard."

Henry patted his friends shoulder lightly. Since the revelation of his sexuality it had become a ritual of the boys to lay in the same bed and talk about the Roberto debacle.

" I know."

James stiffened and closed his eyes. " We could've been perfect together. We had so much in common. We have so much fun together. Henry"

James paused to listen for Henry's steady breathing. " Yeah?"

James continued on " The way he makes me feel. It's like no one I've ever met. "

Henry gulped at the sound of this. James didn't notice. Henry rolled his eyes knowing that if James could see him he would get upset. He was thankful that the dark could hide his true emotions.

"He's not that great."

James sighed and turned over to face the wall. " You don't even know him. "

Henry scoffed. " Bullshit. I know him very well. A typical jock."

James turned and faced Henry only being able to vaguely make out his silhouette. " He's not a fucking stereotype."

" Please." Henry waved his hand in the air.

James turned around and scoffed. " Why do I even talk to you about these things."

Henry leaned up on his elbows and stared at the boy whose back was turned towards him. " Excuse me?"

James immediately sat up and turned back to face the boy straight on. " You know nothing about love"

Henry grabbed onto James's neck and pulled him in closer by his collar. At first their lips did nothing but smash against each other. James could feel the longing that Henry had. He could feel the warmth of his fingertips across his neck.

He liked it.

Henry traced his tongue across James's bottom lip. James shuddered at the feeling. He moved towards his neck and kissed him tenderly and slowly before whispering " Love isn't sitting around crying over someone."

" Henry."

" Henry"

The light from the window illuminated the dorm room. Henry opened his eyes to the face he had just been holding on too. James was fully dressed and ready for class. He was smiling at him but was obviously confused.

" Dude, I don't know what you were dreaming about. But I had to wake you up." he shuddered a little for the dramatic effect " The noises you were making were...something else"

James laughed and Henry threw his covers over his head trying to hide his embarrassment. " You tell anyone, I kill you."

James flipped over the covers and waved his cell phone in front of Henrys face " My new ringtone bro!"

Henry lunged for the phone but James was too fast for him. Henry fumbled with his sheets as he chased him. James ran towards the door and slammed it shut. Henry sighed and slumped to the ground. He rubbed his face in frustration.

" I love you. You idiot, I always have"


End file.
